


Lunacy Reigns

by Lingeringchaos, ZionKilse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Angst, Bad Puns, Birth of the Salt Lord, Blood and Gore, Burning to death, Cannibalism, Children Swearing, Civil War, Dark Humor, Depression, Disturbing Themes, Endangerment of Children, Guerilla Warfare, Horror, Hungry Kids, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Love Addiction, Major character death - Freeform, Maniatale, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mental Scarring, Minor Character Death, Morbid, Papyrus is not amused., Papyrus needs all the hugs, Sans is a bell, Secret Cravings, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Loathing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, This isn't a fairytale, Violence, We have a morbid sense of humor, Withdrawal, accidental cannibalism, hopelessness, mental trauma, more puns, we're not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringchaos/pseuds/Lingeringchaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionKilse/pseuds/ZionKilse
Summary: *you find a page among the dirt and the leaves*if you are reading this, send help! My name is Frisk, and I fell down.Down into the underground. It’s cold, dark, and I can’t stop running for my life. The monsters are here.  Just like they always told us, they’re REAL. There’s something wrong with them, and the skele-*Blood and dust make the rest of the page illegible.*





	1. And a salt rock was born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaborative piece between me (Chaos) and Zion. They're still waiting for A03 to approve them bla bla bla.
> 
> Zion: I hope people enjoy the AU even if it's not the norm, since it does mean a lot to me and I'd like to keep doing it. It's been a lot of fun writing with you Chaos, I've missed it for so long but now I feel like I can finally move beyond this mental block. I never would have been brave enough to do this without Chaos and Mercy backing me up.
> 
> *is a sap*
> 
> Chaos: I had so much fun writing with you Zion! Zion's the brains behind it all (don't let them fool you) and its gonna be amazing! ;) Buckle up!
> 
> *is hungry*

 

***

Prologue

***

The light began to fade as the barrier descended down upon them, cutting them off from the rest of the world. Toriel cringed, burying her face into her husband’s shoulder as her view of the seven mages blurred. The last of the light flickered out as the barrier solidified drowning the mass of monsters into darkness. For a moment everything was silent. But it only lasted a matter of moments, shattered as a last attempt to off the royals came in the form of projectile weapons which hammered against the forming barrier. It seemed as though nothing would pierce the barrier keeping them within, but a glint in the dark said otherwise. Moving too fast to be seen a weapon collided with the solid barrier with a crash, creating a small hole in its wake stopping only upon burying itself in its target’s turned back. Skewering both King and Queen alike was an enchanted spear.

Toriel gasped looking down at the thin projectile binding her to her husband, dust and blood already soaking through her dress, weighing it down.

“Tori,” Asgore sighed, his paw caressed her face before crumbling to dust. Toriel choked as her husband’s dust drifted down on her, coating her face in a thin layer, before her body shuddered at the feeling of its gritty texture. Pieces of her flaking off into the air to join her beloved, her very essence unbinding as his remains scattered around her paws.

 _No._ Toriel thought. _No…_ and with her final breath she collapsed into the stifled air to join him amongst the dirt, forever lost.

“T-The King and queen!” cried a voice from the crowd, crushing the silence of the living tomb the monsters were thrust into.

“What do we do now!?”

Monsters began pushing and shoving, panic overtaking the despair spreading like a wildfire throughout the cavern. Magic flared against the barrier, as monsters began to try to break and shatter the unyielding barricade. Screams of horror and terror began to echo throughout the cavern.

“We’re trapped!”

“We can’t escape!”

“The king and queen are dead!”

“Everyone please, calm down!” a sharp voice barked over the panicked din that threatened to drown the voice out. Doge, the great war general, slammed the butt of her spear against the cavern floor.  “We must keep calm and-” Doge choked, cut off from her speech as a ring of fire circled her paws the heat of it distorting her form. In an instant tendrils of fire burst forth from under her, twisting itself around her body in a ravenous dance. Her dust scattered across the ground in a cloud, flung outwards onto bystanders by the roar of flames before receding into nothing. The pyromancer responsible laughed madly, eyes blown wide by the high of love he’d just gained in dusting Doge.

“We’re all gonna die! The mutt knows nothing! Don’t let her lies fool you!” The pyromancer crackled again summoning a sea of flames, consuming all in its path, reaching like arms. Screams and cries erupted from the monsters as the flames spiraled out, dragging those unfortunate enough to be close by into the growing dust bath. Bursts of magic met fire in retaliation, dust filling the air as monster fought against monster. Mad laughter ringing through the cavern as the flames rose above, washing the walls in light, painting a macabre mural. Plumes of flame scattered dust in the air, shadows of the falling cast tall upon the walls in a towering reminder of their despair.

Guard members pushed past the walls of fire and dust, rounding up screaming children as flames began to lick along the cavern walls.

A stout skeleton monster stumbled, dragging his little brother, trying to keep up with the guards and children only to see that they were separated from the other children by a sea of fire full of writhing, burning, monsters. The other children were corralled by the Royal Guard the reflection of the flames dancing in their plated armor, and the guards quickly ushered the children away from the chaos into the winding pitch black caverns. As they fled echos of the unfolding horror they left behind chased them until fading into a deathly silence.

A great bear monster stumbled forth from the dark screaming and thrashing his great paw wildly down at the two skeleton children. Struck with fear the elder did only as instinct could tell him; protect the smaller youth. A cry rang out from the bear as a lone bone attack buried itself into the soft flesh of his throat, extinguishing his life as a swath of ground was buried under his dust.

The skeleton shuddered before he grabbed his brother turning sharply, sending out a wave of bones, carving a path through the twisting flames and the two ran down the winding path the other children had taken. The two skeletons stumbled in the dark, the glow of their eyes the only light source. As they continued to run, the soft whimpers and murmurs of the other children echoed through the tunnels.The two rounded the corner and a great old turtle ushered them forward, into the group of young monsters.

“Sans?” the smaller skeleton whispered gripping the elder’s hand tightly, bones rattling with the horror that had only just begun to unleash itself onto their young minds.

“It’s okay Pap. It’s okay.” Sans squeezed the small hand in his gently before looking away from the wide innocent eyelights staring up at him, not wishing to watch that innocence fade away before his very own eyelights.

“This way children,” the turtle, Gerson, herded them forward into the cold darkness. They walked and walked through the dark, the tunnels growing colder and colder still. Sans’s legs had begun to ache, but he kept moving always making sure Papyrus was close behind. Sans wasn’t sure how long they had been walking when a startled shout of confusion and surprise came from ahead.

“THE FUCK IS THIS? IT’S COLD AS HELL! TORIEL’S TITS WHAT THE SHIT IS THIS COLD SOFT SHIT!? NGAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” A blue spear launched into the ground, freezing cold fluff splattered across the ever widening cavern walls.

Sans snorted and as they moved forward, his aching feet began to sink into the cold  fluff. Soft small flakes of it drifted down on them like monster dust. A wind blew harshly around them, ripping at their clothes as they trotted forward.

Raised voices came from ahead, as the group followed the soft sounds of running water. A river of some kind laced its way through the frigid cavern.

“We’ve gone far enough. The pups are exhausted,” A guard growled gesturing to the group of children who had begun to lag behind, running from the humans then their own kind wearing even the most energetic of them out. Many had begun leaning on their friends or siblings as the elders slowed down, gaining a few moments rest.

“We can’t stop now,” the old turtle argued. “This environment is not fit for children! There’s no shelter, it’s too cold, there are too many wide open spaces, and it’s too easy for the fire elementals to find us and attack.”

Papyrus leaned against his brother as the adults bickered back and forth. Undyne rolled her eyes  at them and Sans grinned at the fish girl. “So Dyne, I see you had a snowfall back there, ice think you should be more careful.”

A squawk of indignation was heard from somewhere in their midst. “SANS NO PUNS!”

“Aw bro, you’re snow fun.” Sans winked grin quirking up slightly knowing how his brother would react.

“SAAAAANS!”

“We need to keep going,” Gerson stated firmly, crossing his arms at the canine unit.

“The children need to rest. If the fire elementals do come, the snow and cold will slow slow them down and hinder their magic. We will make camp here.” The dog all but barked, the order clear conviction showing in their voice.

“Snow melts,” Gerson sighed shaking his head. “I’m not stopping, and neither should you. Those of you children who would like to get out of the snow, come with me.” Anyone who wasn’t covered head to toe in fluff rose from the snow to gather around him, leaving behind all the furred monsters and the pair of skeletons. Because you know, giving children important life choices like that when they aren’t even out of their stripes yet is a wonderful idea.

Sans watched warily as half the children followed the old turtle, the group fading into the howling snow and dark, as one of the dog guards began to light a small fire. Sans sighed sitting in the snow, his brother climbing into his lap.

“Are we going to be okay now Sans?” Papyrus asked softly as he cuddled closer to his brother in search of comfort. However said comfort was short lived.

“Snow doubt about it, bro.” Sans said with a lazy wink and he grinned at his brother’s scream of frustration before he was shoved backwards into the snow in retaliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: I'm sure [Sans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZvSriNSvUk) and Paps had a GREAT childhood from here on. No really. 
> 
> You know what actually really did have a great childhood? Our [ Tumblr](https://unhingedsaltlord.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Updates at least once a week. ;)


	2. A feast for the deranged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyous childhood days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kinda spoilery, so they are in the end notes ;)
> 
> Chaos & Zion: Thank you to everyone kudoing, commenting, and reading <3

The hunger was all consuming, but the dust was dwindling quickly and he needed more. The  pyromancer wasn’t the only of the fire elementals to have started consuming the grains of dust of the fallen, though he had been the first. 

When the screams of the last victims had cut off and the vicious flames within the caverns had finally died down, he had hardly the energy to move. He hadn’t eaten long before the humans had corralled them into the depths of the mountain. He had needed food, they needed food, left with nothing more than the fresh dust what else could they do? Low on magic, high on love, starving in the void, it was mana from the stars. Or so it seemed.

Scooping up that first handful, watching the shimmering dust sift through his fingers for a moment before tilting his head back, guiding the grains into his waiting maw. Letting the gritty grains slide down his throat, like oil to the flame magic surged through their forms in a mere instant. Power returned to them once again, but at a price they had yet to learn.

So many others had escaped their warpath, that just wouldn’t do. They would just need to hunt them down then, ensure their next meal as the hunger demand. The growing void within screamed for more, and who was he to deny himself that luxury?

He followed the stench of fear and anxious magic wafting through the caverns.Flames of the fire elementals danced around them in the dark, lighting the crooked path. The others followed his lead emitting hisses, pops, and crackles in their eagerness for their next meal.

He came to a halt as the air shifted growing colder. Two  smaller elementals scuttled past him, into the dark cold expanding cavern before him and they let out shrieks of shock their flames dimming as they backpedaled from whatever had caused their discomfort. This caused all of the remaining elementals stop dead in their tracks, their combined fire lighting up the snow like a starry sky. But this did not stop them for long, from among them an entirely black elemental rose with a crackle of what almost seemed to be amusement.

Still full with dust, more than any of the others, It grew in size until it was half the height of the gaping cavern. They grinned wide, marching forward the stifling heat that rolled from their form melting the snow in an instant. The others hissed in approval following the path carved out for them by now titan elemental through the widening cavern. Footprints of various sizes and length littered the snow ahead, shining in the ethereal light the fire elementals flames cast, leading them towards the escapees.

They shifted forward their flames dancing around them as they followed the tracks left by the other monsters, closing the distance between them. The dark elemental could sense their magic. Nearly taste their essence, feel it on their tongue. They were gaining on them, soon they would be within their grasp.

 

***

Dogaressa raised her snout into the cold air taking in the scents of the area. She had been sent out to scout for survivors of last nights massacre as well as those high in LOVE. They would surely make their way from the narrow tunnels out into the snow. She caught wind of them before she spotted them. An overbearing smell of dust and fire wafted in the icy breeze that had Dogaressa’s eyes narrowing. They had finally come, but how many? Dogaressa shifted behind the dense treeline peering out into the darkness. She first saw the flickering shambling light before the fire elementals came into view, stumbling forward, giving off tangible waves of killing intent. Her eyes fell on to the grey one, flames roaring high into the air and far across the snow creating a path for the desperate near feral creatures. Dogaressa grit her teeth with mixed emotions, sad to see their kind in such a state. But her desire to protect the pups much stronger than her grief. Setting aside the sadness she squared her shoulders with resolve.

“Hey!” Dogaressa barked stepping out from the safety of the treeline. The grey elemental paused upon seeing her their bright eyes glowing with hunger, maw widening as she gained it’s undivided attention. Hisses and pops sounded from the smaller elementals, as their flames swirled with excitement upon seeing a fresh meal. The gray elemental crackled softly as if laughing, Dogaressa growled low in her throat at the impending threat. This just made the fire elemental crackle louder, this one monster was no match for them! The other fire elementals joined in the mirth, the sound melding together in a haunting melody of fire. Dogaressa’s fur stood on end from the disturbing sound and she turned tail and ran, with any luck the snow might slow them enough for her to escape but also distract them long enough for everyone to hide.

Dogaressa didn’t need to look behind her to know that the elementals followed. She would lead them away from the remaining monsters. She could out run them, at least for a little awhile, despite the heaviness of her plated armor duty spurred her on. The need to protect strong in her mind as she listened to the hisses of melting snow not far behind.

Searing heat caught up to her long before the elementals did, as she skidded to a halt before a large rock formation, a deep cavern looming before her. A heady scent of water mixed with mildew assaulted her nose. Dogaressa grit her teeth her nose picking up the smell of the old turtle amongst it, more children too. Dogaressa turned stomach dropping like a rock at the sight that greeted her, the army of twisting fire shambling its way towards her, in the lead the large gray elemental with a grin so wide it threatened to split his face.

Dogaressa slid her two great battle axes from her back, adjusting her shoulders before getting into a fighting stance. If she was going to go out, she would do it fighting to protect those who needed her protection. With a snarl baring her teeth she leapt forward, into the living inferno.

***

Papyrus scrunched his face staring down at the bowl the blind guard had handed him. It was snow, in a bowl. Papyrus’s soul growled with hunger, in need of magic. He poked at the snow warily, bone brow raised unsurely. Would this really count as food? He wasn’t convinced in the least.

“Hey, bro, come on ya gotta eat.” Sans appeared next to him, his grin seeming tight and nervous.

“But it’s snow,” Papyrus frowned.

“Really? I had snow idea!”

“Sans!”

“Don’t give it the cold shoulder Paps. Give it a try, ya never know you might like it. Ice certainly did.”

Papyrus groaned and squinted at his brother, fighting a smile. “Brother no!”

“Brother yes.” Sans grinned wider despite the tension in his stance.

“Sans-” A sharp cry ran out interrupting Papyrus’s reprimand and Dogamy fell to his knees giving a howl, embedding sadness into the souls of those who heard it. Doggo stiffened going to his friend concern clear in his damaged eyes.

“What is it old friend?” Doggo growled softly, tone careful but full of concern.

“My mate! She-” Dogamy howled again, the sound loud and longing.

“No,” Doggo said his eyes widening.

“W-we have to move. We must protect the pups. She- she’d want that.” Dogamy whispered his voice quivering, the fate of his soulmate pressing on his mind but the need to do what she would wish pushing him to ignore it.

“Is something wrong?” Papyrus asked Sans glancing at the adults. Sans’s ever permanent grin tilted downwards, he always did ask the best questions. Everything was abhorrently wrong, couldn’t be much worse really.

“...Everything’s fine Paps,” Sans said quietly, his sockets narrowing some as he stared at the two guards. Everything was not fine, but Sans didn’t have it in his soul to tell his little brother just how bad this could get at any moment. Not when everything was already a glaring reminder of just the horrid state of affairs.

Doggo and Dogamy spoke to each other in hushed tones exchanging words Papyrus couldn’t catch. Papyrus looked back to his big brother as usual to find the answers he didn’t have.

“What are they talking about?” Papyrus asked loudly, curiosity coloring his voice.

“Nothin. Eat your snow,” Sans glanced back at him and gave a lazy wink. Papyrus huffed before shaking his head, he didn’t want this snow, or to be left out of the loop! Doggo turned sharply to look over the group of children and survivors that had stumbled there way to join them in the night.

“We need to move, quickly,” Doggo barked loudly, drawing out twin blades from hilts at his sides. Murmurs of worry escaped the group of monsters as they quickly organized, grabbing what little tools they had managed to craft within the night to bring with them. Some of the surviving adults had made rudimentary knives out of sharpened rocks, others carved large rocks into poor imitations of shields of helmets. In short, there was little standing in the way of them and the gnawing hunger radiating off the elementals in waves.

Doggo quickly herded the group forward, through the snow his blind eyes flickering through the group and looking back behind them as they moved quickly following his direction. They pressed forward, coming to a complete stop at a path of dirt. Papyrus frowned at the long horizontal line of dirt that was about ten feet wide in width and seemed to wind forward as far as he could see. Had someone shoveled the snow? Papyrus looked at his brother who was frowning, his shoulders stiff. This hadn’t happened on it’s own, and it was even warmer right by the dirt patch, the elementals had been here.

Doggo bristled raising his nose to the air as Dogamy clenched his fists around his axe tightly, claws digging into the hilt of his weapon.

“They came this way. We need to turn around.” Doggo warned looking at the other canine monster. Dogamy gave a short nod of agreement, Gerson had been right after all.

“Turn around!” Doggo barked loudly. “This way isn’t safe!”

“No. It really isn’t, you should have fled while you had the chance. But I’m glad you didn’t...this makes it easier for us.” A soft voice rumbled, amusement clear in the warped voice. Doggo snarled turning in a circle his swords at ready. Papyrus grabbed Sans’s hand his soul pounding wildly in his rib cage. His eyelights darted this way and that, looking for the source of the sound. Sans’s eyelights had gone out as he tugged Papyrus behind him protectively, magic sparking at the tips of his phalanges. Ready in case a FIGHT was started.

For a moment everything was eerily silent, everyone stood stock still. The air thick with tension. Then something dark and grey drifted from above, falling next to Dogamy. Dogamy stiffened his eyes going wide as dust slowly trickled down. Papyrus looked up his soul sinking. In the dark trees glowing eyes peered at them through the thick branches.

Laughter rumbled, from the tallest tree, where pale blue eyes were staring widely with glee at the veritable meal before them. The massive elemental winding around the tree like a snake the last of the dust spilling from flamed fingers, Dogaressa in its grasp. But not for long, deciding to deal with the handful of dust she would provide he brought the weakened guard to his face. Only for his gaping maw to open wide, biting her form cleanly in half. Dust fluttered down onto the monsters below as Dogamy’s broken howl sliced through the deafening silence.

“Run!” Doggo barked turning to stare at the group of surviving monsters and children. “Run, now!’

Papyrus stared wide eyed his soul freezing, his bones locking up in terror. This was awful, he didn’t understand. How could these monsters do this, monsters were supposed to be good! Their world seemed to be ripping apart at the seams, reassembled into an ugly warped version of what they knew.

“Papyrus!” Sans shouted at his brother pulling hard on his arm as Papyrus stumbled blinking as his mind returned to his skull. “Papyrus! We need to run!” Sans pulled Papyrus again, concern filling his eyelights. Papyrus stumbled, his bones finally responding even if his mind hadn’t caught up yet. And so they ran together for their lives.

Papyrus tried to ignore the racket behind them. Cries of monsters,trees splitting before falling to the ground with heavy thuds,magic bursting, and the ever hungry crackle of fire. All combining into a symphony of death. Flames flickering and licking and consuming everything in its path. Papyrus glanced over his shoulder, watching as Dogamy sliced his ax into a small red elemental cleaving it’s head clear off. Papyrus squeaked and gagged as his legs grew weak before giving out on him causing him to fall into the snow. Sans skidded to a stop his sockets widening and he gripped Papyrus’s wrists gently pulling him up from the ground.

“Come on bro, come on. We gotta move!” Sans said. “Your doing amazing, we just gotta keep moving okay? You’re so brave and great you can do this, I know you can,” Sans said pressing Papyrus forward in desperation to get away from the looming threat. Papyrus nodded quickly, ignoring the tears stinging in his sockets in favor of fleeing with their lives.

Why was this happening? Why were these monsters attacking them!? Why couldn’t _ anyone  _ stop them!? Sans yelled as a wave of gray flames rose up in front of them. Papyrus cried out in alarm before slamming into his brother who had come to a sudden halt.

“Lookie what we have here, a small snack.” a voice crackled from their left the gray fire elemental that had bitten Dogaressa in half grinned wide, tendrils of flames reaching out for Papyrus and Sans. Papyrus screamed, clinging onto his brother’s shirt his sockets staring wide. Snack? Was he- was he going to  _ eat _ them!?

Sans’s left eye lit in blue flame and the elemental chuckled deeply.

“Oh ho. This one has attitude, I could do with something with a little more, spice to it.” the elemental growled his fiery hand reaching forward towards the two skeletal children. With a growl Doggo leapt in front of them, slamming one his swords down into the fiery arm. The flames died out where Doggo had stabbed, as if nothing had even been there and the elemental tutted softly.

“That wasn’t very nice. Bad dog.” Flames shot out in thin tendrils wrapping around the canine guard. Doggo yelped in surprise and he lurched forward, pulled face to face with the grey demon. The demon grinned wide lifting Doggo above him, his jaw unhinging like a snake, his maw opening wide and Papyrus starred in absolute horror as the tendrils holding Doggo released him and with a scream he fell into the waiting elemental's mouth teeth gnashing swiftly down. Doggo exploded in a plume of dust, most of it the elemental swallowed, but some spilled out of the corners of its mouth onto the snow before Papyrus. Papyrus felt his stomach lurch, gagging as he covered his mouth.

Sans was screaming at him, but Papyrus was deaf to the world around him. Unable to move he stood in shocked silence, still processing not one but two monsters having been eaten before his eyelights. He watched almost in a trance as his mind struggled to bring itself up to speed with the rest of reality, the fire elementals palm scooped up the bits of Doggo that had escaped from his mouth before swallowing them in a single gulp.

“PAPYRUS.” Sans finally screeched as he shook his brother so hard both their bones rattled at the effort, he blinked up at his brother startled as he somewhat returned to himself. “Move,  _ now. _ ” Sans ground out in sheer desperation dragging Papyrus by his wrist as hard as he could, while Papyrus stumbled behind him mind still reeling.

Why hadn’t anyone done anything? Why had no one stopped to help them? To help Doggo? Other monsters had been around, but they had done nothing they had just run past them. Papyrus sped up, running hard, matching his brother’s pace. Sans pulled Papyrus to the left away from the fleeing monsters, away from the fire hot on their heels and into the river.

Unable to cross the massive elemental stood at its side before it’s gaze shifted towards the scattered monster with a heavy sigh, arm crossing. “That’s too bad...I was looking forward to more hot dogs.” No longer seeing any reason to remain it called out to the remaining elementals, turning their search towards a place that smelled of water, and more monsters.

Papyrus sputtered as icy water shot cold though his bones. Sans pulled him forward, to the other side of the water, and into a small cave. Papyrus coughed and gasped out shuddering from the chill.

“Shh bro, y-you gotta be quiet,” Sans whispered hastily, pulling his brother against him a tight embrace whispering reassurances. Papyrus clung to his brother closing his eyes tightly. No one was going to save them. No one was going to save anyone. Papyrus frowned into his brother’s shirt his mind still swirling madly. Papyrus took a deep breath as the screams and cries and sounds of destruction faded into silence. He shook as it reverberated though the small cave, but he was not the only one, his older brother too was shaking. The world as they had known it crashing down upon their unsuspecting heads.

If no one was going to save them, then there was nothing else to do about it. Papyrus would have to be the one to do it, just like the dog guard had done for them. Everyone. If no one was going to be a hero, he would become what they needed. He wasn’t going to let this happen again. He wasn’t going to stand by as innocent monsters were burned alive, eaten and butchered like cattle. If no one was going to step up, the great Papyrus would do it. Papyrus’s eyes narrowed staring out of the small cavern, his eyelights flashing orange in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cannibalism, mental trauma, dark humor, disturbing themes, graphic depictions of violence and gore.
> 
> Chaos: Poor [Paps](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLIZ95v-1w8) is having a hard time!
> 
> You know what's not having a hard time? our[ Tumblr](https://unhingedsaltlord.tumblr.com/) come say hi.


	3. Dusty Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zion: Wow that was a lot of angst, have some shameless brotherly fluff with no angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos & Zion: Thank you for everyone who's been reading kudoing and commenting, it means so much to us!
> 
> Warnings: In the end notes ;)

Sans’s soul growled with hunger as he stood in line with his brother. The fire elementals had left the snowy area, into the dank wet unexplored caves leaving dust and sorrow in their wake. It had been a few days since then and the remaining adult monsters had gathered what very little food they could find in the snowy caves, and small servings were being administered, children eating first. 

Sans glanced at his little brother with worry, teeth clenched as they moved up in line. Paps had been quiet since Dogamy had pulled them out of the small cave they had hidden in, before herding them back to what remained of the other adults and children. Highly unusual for someone so usually full of vibrate life, it put his older brother on edge to see him this way.

Sans let Papyrus go first in front of him, as the young skeleton was given his rations, two grey snails. Papyrus thanked the tired looking rabbit monster quietly, eyeing the snails without complaint. Sans took his rations quietly and walked with his brother over to a small rock the two liked to sit at by the river.

Sans frowned at a bird monster who was carving sharp sticks by the river, muttering under their breath to themselves. “Here bro,” Sans said, taking one of his snails and putting it in Papyrus’s bowl.

“But Sans! You need to eat too!” Papyrus said his sockets widening with worry, teeth curving down into a disapproving frown.

“I got one, that’s good enough,” Sans said with a shrug before averting his gaze, already well aware that he was getting one of his brother’s  _ looks _ .

“Besides bro, I don’t trust them, they’re too  _ slimy. _ ”

Papyrus blinked at his brother, sockets narrowing. “SAAAANS!” Papyrus squawked, realizing that had indeed been a pun. Sans grinned wide, for the first time since this whole mess started his eyelights bright with joy.

“Hey come on bro, don’t look so  _ shell  _ shocked.”

“Sans, no!” Papyrus groaned loudly, with a small smile, stuffing one of the snails in his mouth making a face. Sans frowned down at his own snail. It was good to see Papyrus smile again, even a small smile.

Sans had to keep his brother in as high a spirits as he possibly could. He couldn’t protect his bro from all of this, but at least he could try to make it slightly less terrible. Even if only by a little bit, he’d do anything to make it easier for him. Sans swallowed his own snail, ignoring his soul’s desperate rumble for more. Paps needed it more than he did. He had to look over his little  brother, no matter what happened to himself afterwards.

***

Sans groaned his soul churning, crying out with hunger. He kicked the snow in front of him, walking along the path outside of the cave they had designated to sleep in. Sans couldn’t sleep, not when his body demanded much needed magic. Just like couldn't the last night or the night before. He couldn’t keep going like this. Sans waited for the adults to fall asleep and crept out and walked around the snowy paths staring up at the stalicite hanging from the ceiling of the cavern like stars. Sans never went too far from the cave, but he liked the quiet and gentle peace the night seemed to bring. 

Sans stopped before a pile of dust, his eyelights shrinking in shock. He shivered despite his bones not really feeling the cold gusts of winds as he knelt down picking up a small handful of the shimmering dust, letting it run through the space between his phalanges. The elementals had been eating the others alive for this, their remains, why? What would drive them to do such a horrendous thing? He should bury the dust, not like he knew where it should go, or who it used to be. But even as these thoughts registered in his mind the hand holding the unknown monster’s dust traveled upwards. Right to socket level where he examined it closer, inhaling slightly causing specks of dust to slip in though his barely parted teeth. The reaction was immediate, magic flared though his body, unlike any monster food he’d ever consumed.

Taken aback Sans pulled his hand back to stare at the glimmering dust, was this why they were so desperate to devour everyone? Without so much as a second hell, even a first thought he brought his hand back to let the handful of dust fall into his mouth. Magic surged through his frame, the sheer intensity causing his bones to rattle. The screaming hunger died down in that instant to nearly nothing, just that tiny handful had replenished nearly all of his stores.

However in that instant it crashed down on him, he was eating another monster. Even though he shouldn’t even be considering such an act, he wanted, no,  _ needed  _ more. The taste and feel forever ingrained in his mind, food no longer compared to what he had just experienced. Rather than waste what he found Sans gathered up the dust in one of his pockets for later, not like anyone would notice, right? It wasn’t like they checked them for anything, being kids, standing up he glanced around. Good, no one had seen him commit what might have been the worst kind of sin.

Sighing through his nasal passage Sans finally began heading back to the cave where he hoped Papyrus was sleeping, no matter what he thought on the matter his little brother would not agree with his choice. However his hopes were dashed when he returned to find his younger brother sobbing, skull in his hands as he hunched in on himself, grief stricken sobs echoing within the cave.

As one would guess Sans was at his side in an instant, wrapping his arms around his little brother before pulling him directly into his lap. Here Papyrus wrapped his own arms around Sans, burying his skull into his shirt with a whine. “P-paps? What’s the matter bro?” he whispered quietly as he steadily began to rock the smaller skeleton monster.

“S-Sans,” Papyrus sobbed clinging to Sans tightly. “I w-woke up and you were gone and I thought- I thought-” Papyrus shuddered, tears streaming down his cheekbones clinging onto Sans as if for dear life.

“Shhh...no way bro, I wouldn’t leave ya like that...we gotta stick together, right?” he assured his sobbing sibling giving him a firm squeeze to reassure him of this. “Besides, I have so many puns left to tell you.”

Papyrus snorted through his tears, wiping his sockets with the back of his small hands and he squeezed Sans tightly. “You promise? That you won’t leave me?” Papyrus whispered softly into his brother’s shirt.

“Of course Paps, I promise. Skeletons honor.” he replied leaning back to look his brother in the eyelights. “Even in this hellhole, it’s better being here with you than anywhere else. Even the surface.”

Papyrus sniffled softly and nodded burying his face into his brother’s shirt. “Don’t scare me like that,” papyrus sighed softly. “Where were you?”

And there was the kicker, of course he’d want to know where Sans had gone this late at night. Well, might as well tell him the truth. “I went out to look at the top of the cavern, it almost looks like stars at night, you know?” he offered with an easygoing smile, well, it was mostly the truth.

Papyrus smiled. “R-really? Can I see?”

“Course Paps, I’ll take you right now.” Sans agreed without an ounce of hesitation before standing, still holding Papyrus in his arms as he carried him out of the cave. Now out in the open he nodded towards the ceiling where what looked like stars, almost, were glittering in the dark. “Ain’t it beautiful Paps?”

Papyrus clung to his brother staring up at the twinkling rocks above them. “Yeah,” Papyrus whispered softly gazing up at them. “It makes me think of home,” Papyrus whispered softly.

“Yeah...me too Paps, me too…” he agreed quietly as he shifted his gaze down onto his brother once more, grimacing when he spotted the dust still lingering between his fingers. What had he done?  Stars, what was  _ wrong _ with him.

Papyrus snuggled against his brother sighing happily and Sans swallowed. Papyrus didn’t know he was being embraced by hands laden in monster dust. Embraced by someone who had just eaten another monster’s essence, just like the horrors not even three days ago. Sans shuddered. He could never find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos & Zion: Warnings: accidental cannibalism?, hungry boys, self loathing, secret cravings, Paps needs all the hugs, snail puns, hurt/comfort.
> 
> We lied.
> 
> Chaos: Oh, [Sans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZlkIb6yTZ4), what are we going to do with you?


	4. Quality Time with Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more time you spend with trash, the more you become it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos & Zion: We just wanted to thank everyone for all the kudos and comments and support, you guys rock!
> 
> Also, trigger worthy warnings in the notes below. Stay safe!

*******

**Several years later**

Sans gave a soft huff digging his hands in his jeans pockets as he shuffled after Papyrus. They were on their way to the dump to collect supplies. For the most part life had fallen into routine, gather what everyone needed, bring it back to be sorted then fix whatever was broken. In this time both he and his younger brother had gained LOVE; there was usually little choice in the matter when faced with either dusting someone or being dusted yourself. It didn’t happen often but elementals would sometimes make an attempt to ambush their home. Whatever it was that the snowy cavern should be called?  Over the years they’d dug down past the snow into the dirt to carve out places to hide.

This resulted in an underground tunnel network that you could only understand if you lived down there, outsiders never tried since they’d only get lost anyways. Lost in thought Sans suddenly bumped into the backside of his brother, blinking upon realizing he’d walked into him. Sans sighed, stars when had his bro gotten so tall anyway? “Sorry bro, what’d you stop for?”

“Look brother!” Papyrus pointed ahead at a small pile of rubbish. Sans raised a brow ridge at the unimpressive pile, didn’t seem to him that there was anything of interest in there. Papyrus stepped forward digging through the pile pulling out several small colored glass bottles. “Hot sauce?” Papyrus read the label curiously. “Do you think its food?”

“Not sure bro,” Sans shrugged tilting his head to the side. “Sounds a pretty _ saucy _ to me.”

“Was that a pun?” Papyrus asked suspicion clear in his voice.

“What, me, pun? No, never.” Sans gasped dramatically looking taken aback, hand held over his soul as if offended. “How could you ever think such a thing bro?”

Papyrus shook his head with a small smile, twisting the cap off of one of the many bottles he had found. He smelled the bottle suspiciously. It smelled like peppers? Papyrus shrugged and took a small sip.

“OH- STARS!” Papyrus groaned magic rushing to his face. Sweat beaded on Papyrus’s brow, and he sputtered looking as if the hot sauce had personally offended him, his sockets watering slightly.

As bad as he felt about it Sans couldn’t help but snicker at his brother’s reactions, covering his teeth to stifle himself and save face. “What’s the matter bro? You’re looking a little,  _ hot _ under the collar.”

Papyrus huffed and frowned at the offensive bottle. “I don’t know brother, why don’t you give it a try?” Papyrus held out the bottle to Sans.

“What? No way, I saw the face you made!” Sans took a step back from the bottle.

“It can be your pun-ishment?”

The world had to be ending if Papyrus was making puns, so he had to be pretty stars damned serious about it. Glancing at the bottle like it might jump out at him Sans sighed before holding out his hand to receive it. ”Alright, alright, but only because the world might implode if you tell another pun.” Taking it in his palm, Sans looked it over again. Here goes something he guessed.

Tilting the bottle to his teeth Sans took the smallest sip he could manage, only to find it wasn’t enough. As he emptied the entire bottles contents in a few gulps the light of his eyes hazing into hearts. “Paps you don’t know what you’re missing! This stuff is great!”

Papyrus made a face, wrinkling his nasal passage at the remaining bottles. “Really? Sans, Is this one of your pranks?”

“Nah, bro! I don’t know how you don’t like it, but I can’t remember the last time I had something this good.” He replied with a shake of his head, looking the happiest he’d ever been since before the barrier came down. “Can we take the rest home? Please?”

Papyrus smiled his eyelights lighting up. “Of course we can brother,” Papyrus said gently as he looked at the small pile of bottles thoughtfully. “Well. . . I was going to wait until Gyftmas, but. . .” Papyrus opened his inventory looking thoughtful before he pulled out a mostly intact greyish blue cargo jacket with a fur hood. Sans’s old one had long since fallen to pieces, leaving his elder brother in need of a new coat.

San’s eyelights landed on the jacket before widening with surprise, his expression softened before turning watery. Tossing the empty bottle he embraced Papyrus tightly, he really did have the best brother in existence. “Aw Paps, this has to be the best day ever...besides the day you were born anyways…thank you, it’s perfect. Just like you.” If asked Sans would always deny it, but, he cried a little.

Papyrus beamed down at his older brother returning the embrace warmly. A large smile crossing over his features. “Well I  _ am  _ the great Papyrus,” Papyrus said agreeing that he was perfect, “But only because of my brother; the magnificent Sans!”

Hearing this made Sans snort into his brother’s shirt, shaking his head a little. “If you say so Paps then I guess it has to be true.” Even though he didn’t really agree, that one small secret still weighing on his conscience. Finally he unraveled himself from his taller sibling to take the coat into his hands, gently running his phalanges over the material as though it were a precious treasure. A few rips here and there, but those had clearly been mended by Papyrus already. “I’ll take good care of it Paps, promise.” he swore smiling up at the taller skeleton before pulling the coat on. However, it was rather long on his short frame, swallowing up most of his body. “I hope I’m not gonna be this small forever. Guess we’ll have to hem it.”

Apart from the fact it hung down to the back of his knees Sans looked very much at home in his new coat, zipping it up before nuzzling his skull against the soft fur that lined the hood. Sighing contentedly Sans gathered up the remaining bottles, slipping them into the various pockets the coat had. He even had room leftover, today, was a great day.

*******

**Three Months Later**

Sans followed his brother quietly, his fingertips playing with a small satchel of monster dust hidden in one of his pockets. He wondered what Paps would think if he found out he was using his gift from the beginning of the year to store his. . . fix? Sans frowned as the small grains slid along his fingertips. He was disgusting.

“Brother, you are lagging behind!” Papyrus called from a few feet ahead.

Snapping his head up Sans shook his head, what was he doing letting his mind wander like that? Wiping his hand off on the back of his coat Sans sped up slightly until he caught up with Papyrus. “Sorry bro, I’m just a little tired today.” Offered Sans as he flashed the best pretend smile he could muster. The cravings had gotten worse lately, gnawing at his insides when he didn’t have enough on hand to sate himself.

“It’s alright! You should get more rest,” Papyrus sighed moving trash around looking for anything that might be useful. “You’re still a growing skeleton after all, and you hardly sleep,” Papyrus said knowingly.

“Right, course you’re right bro. I’ll try to go to bed earlier tonight.” Assured Sans as he took another pile of trash to look though, sadly they hadn’t found any more hot sauce since the last time but he still had a few bottles left. The thought saddened him slightly knowing it would be gone soon, what were the chances he’d find more again anyways? Shifting through the trash he tossed useless junk off to the side where it fell into the water and was swept down the waterfall. When he found nothing of use Sans stood straight, rubbing a hand against his face while watching more trash falling into the void below. Momentarily Sans wondered where it went after it fell down, was it endless? Or did it all come to a screeching halt as garbage met water slicked stone?

“Hey Paps, you finding anything?” he called out still watching the water as it cascaded away into the darkness, pulling anything too light to withstand its current down with it.

“I found soup!” Papyrus announced sounding pleased. Papyrus quickly put the rare treat into his inventory, looking for more cans of food or items they could make tools out of.

“Souper! I bet they’ll all be stocked to see that.” Sans called back before giving the water a final glance, tearing himself away from the edge to go and join his brother in his search. “Hey look, there’s another box of cans over here, you  _ can _ ’t beat that.”

“BROTHER, NO!” Papyrus groaned running his palm across his face, his mandible tugging into a reluctant grin.

“Brother yes! You’re smiling.” Teased his elder brother as a brief moment of happiness washed over him, only to be washed away again with the water rushing around them.

“I know I am, and I hate it!” Papyrus groaned smiling despite himself. Papyrus quickly gathered the remaining cans, glancing back at his brother who was staring off into the water his smile fading. Papyrus glanced at the water, wondering just what had caught his brother’s interest?

“Welp, we should probably head back Paps, I’m sure everyone’s going to be happy to see what you found for them.” Reminded Sans before turning to face Papyrus completely, another fake smile plastered across his skull.

Papyrus returned the smile, a soft pang of worry growing within his soul for his brother.

*******

**Three  More Months Later**

Another day, another trip to the dump with his brother. Don’t get him wrong, Sans loved spending any possible time with Papyrus, but, it didn’t make it any easier to deal with his demons. Heh, funny, the only demon here was him. The cravings grew worse by the day, he swore, but he couldn’t just go offing everyone in order to get a fix. Or let his little brother see just what his older brother had become, Papyrus could never know. Sans was too ashamed.

What would Papyrus think if he learned that his brother had literally been consuming the dust of their fallen friends for years now? That Sans killed monsters without a second thought to sate his fix if it was doable, if the monster was new or wouldn’t be missed he would take that chance without hesitation. But the cost was too high, Sans could feel it in his bones after each FIGHT. Soon he would gain another LOVE, and the high it brought with it. Some of the other monsters exhibited EXP withdrawal when they didn’t fight enough, he noticed. Would that happen to him too?

Sans wasn’t sure what the withdrawals from dust could be, it wasn’t like everyone else was doing this. Unless you traveled all the way to Hotlands where the dusters lived, devouring each other like feral rabid animals. They’d only ever scouted out that way once, and it wasn’t worth it. Deciding he might as well attempt to make his miserable existence of some use to his brother Sans began digging though the mountain of trash. As he kept flinging things out into the water his hand collided with something hard, it even hurt a little.

“The hell is this thing…?” Grumbled the skeleton before dragging the heavy object out, frowning to find himself holding a small handgun. Well that was weird, he wondered...was there any ammo left in this old thing? Flipping open the chamber he noted the single bullet inside before snapping it shut, about to throw it over the waterfall. Not like he had a use for it, or anyone else.

Instead his hand held it tighter, index finger squeezing lightly on the trigger. No thoughts ran through his mind, so empty, so numb. Wouldn’t it be easier, if he just let it all go? Slowly Sans pressed the barrel of the handgun against his mandible, letting out a silent sigh, he pulled the trigger. It was better this way.

Pain erupted in his skull, bullet shattering a massive hole in his face, cracks spider webbing up though the bone. Sans didn’t even cry out, eyelights extinguished as he allowed himself to slip into the water's grasp. Collapsing into the rushing waters the gun quickly fell from his hand and sank, swallowed up by the roaring waters. With nothing to anchor him Sans’s near unconscious form began to drift through the waters, towards the roaring waterfall he’d always observed on his trips. The edges of his vision darkened, bringing to him the view of the waterfalls edge. Resigning to his fate Sans let his sockets slip closed. The sudden drop as he fell over the falls making his non existent stomach lurch. He was about to find out first hand what happened to trash that fell down there. Heh, it was were he belonged after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Suicidal ideation, attempted suicide, depression, self-hatred, low self esteem. 
> 
> Zion: Now, we understand that suicidal thoughts and actions vary from person to person, but I would appreciate if no one judged the process of it happening in the last scene. This is based off my own personal experiences and struggles, thank you and stay strong.
> 
> [Sans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wsysh9VWEv0) is having a hard time. 
> 
> You know what's not having a hard time? Our [Tumblr](https://unhingedsaltlord.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  
> 
> [Suicide prevention resources. ](https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/)
> 
>  
> 
>  Also here is a little present:


	5. Assist Never Desist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos & Zion: We just wanted to thank everyone for all the kudos and comments and support, you guys rock!
> 
>  
> 
> Papyrus checks his brother out and deals with the aftermath.

But the end never came, the last thing he felt was a warmth over his soul, cradling it gently. Shortly there after everything faded away into nothing.

First came the absolutely agonizing pain of having shot yourself in the head, Sans chagrined himself for not dying properly. Couldn’t he even do that right? His HoPe was higher but it couldn’t have been so high as to keep him alive through a bullet to his cranium. As Sans allowed his sockets to slide open there was something moving above his head, vision blurry he squinted at it. Sans still couldn’t make it out but there was no mistaking that voice ringing in his ‘ears’. The healing magic still seeping into his head, slowly dulling the pain.

“Sans!” Papyrus’s voice echoed around Sans’s skull and he groaned. “Don’t- don’t move.” Not like he could, his skull felt like it was splitting in half.

“Can’t Paps...can’t even see straight, I think I’m gonna be here for a while...” Confessed the elder brother his sockets sliding shut as his phalanges dug into the softness of the fur coat he used as a bed. “Paps...how did I get here? I was sure, I fell over…” As much as he didn’t want to talk about this with his brother there was really no avoiding it.

Papyrus was silent for a moment and if not for the shadow hovering over Sans he might have thought his brother had left him. When Papyrus did speak his voice was sharp and an octave higher than usual. “I- I saw you go over the edge. I turned you blue. I- I brought you over to me and tried. . .I tried to heal you.  But, y-you are still really hurt!” Papyrus’s voice cracked.

The tone of his brother’s voice made Sans’s soul drop low in his chest, he hadn’t even begun to think of how badly this was going to affect his little brother. The thought made him hold tighter to the coat, he’d been selfish. “Paps I…” he couldn’t even say it, because it wasn’t true. Sans wasn’t sorry he’d tried to end himself, only sorry for the distress he had caused in the taller skeleton. “I’m sorry this hurt you Paps, I, I don’t know...I just...stars what can I even say?”

“You…” Papyrus’s voice cracked again his voice wavering. “You promised me you’d never leave me Sans! You promised, _you promised_! How could you do that!?” Papyrus shouted, anger and pain clear in his voice. “How could you?!” Papyrus whispered his breathing uneven, signaling that he was crying.

Guilt shot though Sans’s soul upon hearing his brother in such anguish over what he’d done, opening his sockets his eyelights formed again as he reached out for his hand. “Y-you’re right Paps, I did...I did promise you that. I’m so sorry, I didn’t...I didn’t know what else to do! Everything hurts, and nothing makes it stop! I didn’t want to _feel_ anymore, because of how much it hurts just, _being here_.” By now his sockets had filled with tears that had begun streaming down his skull and into the gaping hole left by the bullet, a reminder of his mistake.

Finally he grasped his brother’s hand tightly, holding it between both hands against his chest. “I should have kept my promise...I’m going to keep it from now on. Because I still have you, right?” In an attempt to sooth his frazzled brother Sans ran his thumbs over the back of Papyrus’s hand, it took both of his own to encompass it.

“O-of course you have me brother,” Papyrus sighed squeezing Sans’s his hands gently. “You always did. You always will. You- you can talk to me brother. You don’t have to go through these feelings alone. We are in this together, me and you! We always have been.” Papyrus said softly.

Sans sighed his eyelights darting away. He wanted to believe that. But if his brother knew what he was, the things he did, he’d never forgive him. Paps would never forgive him and- and Sans didn’t _deserve_ his forgiveness. Sans didn’t deserve his brother’s comfort, not when he was a shell of his former self, a demon with a mask that was cracking. He didn’t want Papyrus’s forgiveness.

“What are you thinking?” Papyrus asked, concern clear in his voice.

“...I wasn’t...because if I was, I would have thought about you before I pulled the trigger…” Sans replied in a mere whisper, lowering his head as he let his hands drop down and away from Paps. “But I won’t forget again, because you can remind me.”

Papyrus knelt down to get closer to his brother and he gently squeezed his brother’s shoulder. “Brother. I’ve noticed for a long time now that you haven’t been okay. You can talk to me. You don’t have to hide. You don’t have to force a smile when you’re so unhappy.” Papyrus said and he sighed quietly.“You don’t have to pretend for me. I’m _with_ you. Through the good and through the bad. You matter Sans. You matter to me. I shouldn’t be- I shouldn’t be the only thing you want to live for.” Tears welled in Papyrus’s sockets. “I - I know its bad, but you don’t have to face it alone.”

Sans looked away, his soul feeling heavy. “You don’t understand Paps,” Sans whispered softly. “You don’t know-. . . You don’t know the kind of things I’ve done.” Sans closed his eyes, unable to look at his brother.

“You think I don’t know?” Papyrus reached for his brothers hands clasping them in his. “Sans. I'm not blind. I know you’ve had to do horrible things. So have I…”

“I, I know bro...I’ll do my best from now on, and this time, I’ll keep that promise.” Sans assured him, and for the first time since he’d woken up Sans met his brother’s watery sockets with his own. A sad smile forming on his skull. Papyrus was of course right, he was always right, they always had each other. They could always count on the other to catch them when they fell, he didn’t know how they were going to do this, but, he had all the faith in the world for the star that Papyrus was, continued to be, and always would be in his life, guiding him to the right path whenever he strayed.

Tilting his head slightly there was a slight jingling sound, Sans realized he had left something _inside_ his skull, something _moving_. The feeling caused his eyelights to go out, the bullet hadn’t gone all the way through. Now he had three reminders of his mistake, his moment of weakness. However, Sans began to laugh and shake his head, more jingling. “Pap! Lookit, I’m a jingle bell!” He shook his head harder to further prove his point, the room filling with the sounds of the bullet knocking around inside his skull cavity, and Sans’s laughter.

“Brother, no!” Papyrus groaned face palming. “Oh my stars, that is _so_ wrong!”

"Aw come on bro, it’s like Gyftmas all the time!” Protested Sans as he rubbed the tears from his skull before they dried, pausing as his palagnes scraped against the hole. Swallowing hard he felt around his face, following the cracks. Well that explained why that eye wasn’t focusing properly, the crack ran into it. “Paps...how bad is it?”

Papyrus shook his head the smile at his brother’s antics fading. “It, well. . . it could be worse?” Papyrus offered quietly.

“Paps.”

“It’s bad. The left side of your jaw has a big gaping hole and the cracks go up like spiderwebs to your left socket,” Papyrus sighed. “Are you in a lot of pain?”

Sans shook his head, bullet jingling again earning a snicker from the skeleton. “Nah bro, I’m pretty sure you’ve healed me completely, did you do a CHECK?” inquired Sans with a quirked bone brow.

“I did,” Papyrus admitted, though he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to check again.

  ***Sans**

***LV 7 ATK 75  DEF 25 HP 13/13**

***Your punny older brother**

***Will not get any bigger.**

***Stop** **_checking_ ** **out your brother**

***You are very worried about him**

 "REALLY SANS!” Papyrus screeched throwing his hands in the air.

“What?” Sans blinked.

“There’s a pun in your CHECK!” Papyrus groaned.

“Whoa, really? That’s punderful.” Mused Sans thoughtfully, wondering if it did that all the time. It wasn’t like he was CHECKed very often.

“Saaaaans!” Papyrus grinned despite himself. This wasn’t funny! Okay, maybe it was a little bit funny, but only a little bit!

“Just goes ta show ya bro, I was made ta pun.” Sans snickered winking at Paps before scooting closer so he could wrap his arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Love ya bro, and… thanks.”

Papyrus hugged Sans back just as tightly, making sure to be careful around the new cracks in his brother’s skull. “I love you too.” Papyrus sighed. “Don’t ever do that again. Please. I don’t know how to live in a world without you in it, Sans.”

“Heh...don’t worry bro, I won’t leave you alone here. This time I won’t break my promise.” Sans attempted to assure his brother, knowing it would be harder to convince him that this time it wouldn’t fall though. But Sans had no intention to break it again, the aftermath gave him a real skullache.

Papyrus sighed pulling his brother even closer against him, his fingers clinging to the cargo jacket. Papyrus had to keep a closer eye on his brother. He had to notice the warning signs incase - incase this ever happened again. “I promise I won’t leave you either.” Papyrus swore.

“I know Pap…” Sans buried his skull into Papyrus’s sweater, he didn’t need to worry about his brother going anywhere. He was so much stronger than himself, even down here he found the good in everything while Sans wallowed in the shadows. Stars he wondered how he ever managed to have a brother as amazing as this, because he couldn’t see how he was worthy of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Sans, it's not so bad when you have [ Papyrus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjkJ6GZh-pY) around!
> 
> Dark as hell humor, but you know what's probably even darker? Our [ Tumblr](https://unhingedsaltlord.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Oh look, I managed to post a chapter with minimal help and I didn't fuck it up, go me! ~Zion
> 
> But on a more serious note, we know this is very real for a lot of people. But that doesn't mean you're alone, stay safe lovelies. <3~Zion&Chaos


	6. Insaitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus learns something about Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoppy Sunday and April Fools! Sadly for you dearies, none of this is a prank ;)

***

Three months later

This was getting absolutely ridiculous, Sans stood with his back to Papyrus whom he knew was somewhere behind him. Three months, it had been three months since he’d attempted to bring his own life to a sudden screeching halt. And nearly a week since he’d had any dust, the withdrawal symptoms have made themselves comfortable, and his life hell. There was never a moment when his younger brother wasn’t hovering over his shoulder or requesting that someone else watch Sans as if he were a babybones. With shaking hands he grasped the bottle of hot sauce tightly between his hands, thanks to his own personal internal alarm system Sans could never get far without alerting Papyrus he was on the move.

Even as he glanced around the barren tundra, on the lookout for elementals that had begun making it a habit to come looking for trouble. Sans was sure the rest of the remaining monsters were experiencing the same food shortage. There had been a few instances where he’d managed to gather just enough dust before Papyrus cleared it away like he always did, Sans wasn’t sure what he did with it though.

“Paps...I know you’re there, you don’t need to keep hiding. You’re always there.” Called Sans who took a quick swig of hot sauce before pocketing it in favor of rubbing at his sockets.

Stars this was getting unbearable, how much longer was this going to last? No monster food he could get his trembling hands on could curb this absolute  **_need_ ** for monster dust. Sans knew he didn’t actually need it, but oh, how his soul pined beneath his ribs for that deceptively beautiful powder.

Papyrus crept out from the treeline. “Oh, hello brother,” Papyrus said rubbing the back of his skull, looking chagrined. “I was just. . . concerned.” Papyrus admitted wringing his hands together, shifting from one foot to the other at being caught following Sans again.

A frown began forming as he heard his younger brother say this, well that much was obvious already but was it something else besides the usual fear that he’d never come back home again? Sighing softly though his teeth Sans turned about to face him, head tilted up to look at him the usual jingling accompanying his movements. Yeah, thanks bullet, like he needed a reminder.

“What’s on your mind bro? You know you don’t have to wait to ask me anything.” Inquired the smaller skeleton, eyelights scanning the taller’s skull for any indication what this might be about.

Papyrus shifted nervously in the snow, scuffing his boots in it. In all honesty, Papyrus was afraid his brother was going to try and hurt himself again. Things had been so  _ good _ in the aftermath of Sans’s attempted suicide. Despite how awful the situation had been, only positive things seemed to come of it. Sans had been more honest to Papyrus than he had been in years Sans had been himself again. He would talk to Papyrus, tell him when something made him happy or sad instead of putting on that fake smile just for him.

But slowly, Papyrus had watched Sans close himself off again and become distant. Sans started to try to slip out in the dead of night again, and if Papyrus didn’t keep a close watch Sans would disappear for hours, like he had in the past. Worst still, his brother seemed agitated, and easily angered the last week especially. It made Papyrus anxious, almost like this was another monster, and not his beloved elder brother.

Were the days growing heavy on his brother’s shoulders? Was his brother spiraling again, if so then why? Papyrus didn’t want to miss the signs this time. Papyrus wanted to be there for Sans; he couldn’t let Sans ever get that bad, _ never again _ . Papyrus couldn’t risk Sans hurting himself,  _ wouldn’t risk it. _

“You’ve just seemed a little off lately, is all.” Papyrus admitted, exhaling slowly, watching his breath cloud the stagnant air. “Is everything alright?” Papyrus asked tilting his head to the side looking thoughtful, eyelights trailing over Sans’s face, searching his expression.

Of fucking course Papyrus had noticed, why wouldn’t he notice when he wouldn’t let Sans be alone for more than a few moments. Grimacing he dropped his eyelights to the snow, hands slipping into the pockets of his coat. Phalanges grazing over the small jar he kept his dust in, there was none left it in now. The cold feel of glass against his fingers a biting reminder of his unspeakable secret, Sans didn’t want to lie to his brother anymore but this was something he could never admit to. Didn't  _ want _ to admit to.

“I’m fine, bro,” Sans said with a sigh. What was he supposed to say? He couldn’t tell Paps the truth, admit he’d been feeding off the dust of their friends up until he committed his second act of violence.

Papyrus frowned his fists clenching at his sides, expression stern as he eyed his brother closely. “Sans. Don’t lie to me.”

His brother immediately stiffened on the spot, caught in his lie so easily, he really should have known better than to have even tried getting this past him. Sighing heavily he brought his hands from his pockets to run them backwards over his skull and down the sides, pausing as his left hand grazed the hole. Finally he lifted his head to meet those stern but caring eyelights, raising his palms slightly before attempting to speak.

“Paps, I-” Sans started and he was cut off as a ball of fire whizzed past his skull. Sans froze sockets widening, eyelights fizzling out for a moment, he turned sharply rekindling his eyelights to see a grinning Pyrope standing in a patch of melting snow.

“Hot enough for ya!?” The Pyrope giggled, bouncing on it’s heels like they were known to do. Appearing every bit as mad as every other elemental that wandered into the tundra, it’s ropes heavily coated in monster dust.

Before anything could be said by either Papyrus or even the Pyrope itself Sans was upon it, but summoned no magic to attack. The small skeleton tackled the other monster with a near feral snarl, ignoring the burns his bones were sustaining, pain not even registering in his hazy mind. All rational thought had fled upon the sight of the dust, there was no hesitation as he bit into the other monster who howled in agony. It was short lived as Sans tore into them like a starved animal, only stopping when he was kneeling in the snow, panting hard. A rush of power and  _ rage _ filled him as what remained of the Pyrope collapsed into dust as Sans’s LOVE increased. Sans froze, suddenly realizing what he’d just done,  **_in front of his brother_ ** .

Horror registered first, but Sans was frozen on the spot, tears welling up in his sockets knowing his brother had just seen him at his lowest possible point. Rather than face him he pulled his hood down over his head, burying his skull in his hands. Stars damn it, he never wanted Papyrus to know about this! Now he’d found out in the worst possible way, witnessing first hand just what Sans had become. How could he ever look him in the eyes again after this? San remained there sobs wracking his small frame, bullet jumping around with each shake.

Papyrus stared at his brother in absolute disbelief, covering his gaping mouth with his palm. He stood rigid unable to move for a moment, just listening to his brother’s sobs accompanied by the noise of the loose bullet in Sans’s skull. After what felt like an eternity Papyrus’s legs obeyed and he ran forward kneeling in the snow and Pyrope dust next to his brother, pulling Sans tightly against him. None of this was okay, but he couldn’t stand to watch his brother cry like that, looking  _ so _ broken.

A sharp inhale broke though the sobs as he found himself being pulled into his brother’s strong arms, a wail escape him before he turned to hide his face in Papyrus’s sweater. There was nothing he could say to him right now, merely seeking comfort he didn’t deserve from the brother he deserved even less. Long moments of silence broken only by his sobbing would pass until it died down into nothing more than a case of hiccups and a few sniffles. But even then Sans couldn’t bare to pull himself away from that comfort, fingers holding fast to the sides of his brother’s sweater. What was going to happen now that Papyrus knew about this?

“Sans.” Papyrus finally broke the silence, causing Sans’s soul to spike anxiously. Here it was, the verdict. Sans couldn’t look at his brother. He couldn’t bear to see the disappointment that was surely in Papyrus’s eyelights. “How long has this been going on?” Papyrus asked softly, his strong arms still enveloped around Sans offering the blissfully undeserved comfort.

Inhaling deeply he kept himself pressed close to his brother, just how long had it been since he’d gotten his first taste of madness? Years he guessed, time down here blended seamlessly together if you were trying to keep track. And really, Sans didn’t actually try to keep track of how long they’d been stuck down here living like this.

“I...ever since that night, I’d promised you I’d never leave….” He spoke in a mere whisper, voice catching in his throat as he spoke, recalling the instance like it was only yesterday. Without even stopping to think he launches into everything he'd been hiding, explaining how it had transpired. An accident that had grown into an addiction over the years, how Even explaining why it was getting harder and harder to get to Sans eat. Having been living near exclusively on monster dust for so long.

Papyrus listened to his brother silently, trying to process everything that Sans was telling him. Sans had been just a child, starving and mimicking what he had seen the adult monsters do. Papyrus couldn’t fault his brother for that, and if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t  _ want _ to. This wasn’t Sans’s fault, not completely and besides Papyrus could help Sans, right?

Papyrus could be there by Sans’s sided motivating him to get through this addiction. Wouldn’t Sans be happier without it? Without needing to feed on the dust of his kind?  Surely Sans would be much happier for it, he- Papyrus froze and he swallowed hard gripping his brother tighter against his chest, realization gripping his soul. Who made a small noise but made no protest to the tightened hold, so long as he wasn’t being pushed away.

This was why; wasn’t it? This was why, or at least a large part of the reason why Sans had tried to kill himself. Why San’s had such low self esteem and contempt for himself.  His poor brother, a slave to his addiction and hating himself for the things he did to sate his need. Papyrus grit his teeth, magenta magic misting from his sockets. He was going to help his brother.

Papyrus wasn’t going to let Sans become like the crazed elementals in hotland consuming each other falling into madness and high LOVE. No, and he wasn’t going to let Sans end himself either. Papyrus was going to do everything in his power to help Sans get through this problem. He was going to help Sans realize that he wasn’t a bad person, and to learn to forgive himself, like Papyrus already had. He wasn’t so naive to think he could completely cure his brother, but, he could help him heal, help him live dust free, and learn to love himself again. Papyrus sighed inwardly, he wished his brother could see himself through his eyes. See how amazing Papyrus knew he was and how strong he believed him to be. To know he could get through this as he knew he could.

After such a long stretch of silence Sans had to see what was going though that mind of his brother’s, finally he began to push away just enough to look up. The tears staining his cheeks an unusual black color, rather than the usual blue. Papyrus looked lost in thought, though his eyes were glowing a warm magenta color, which usually signaled his brother was feeling adamant about something. Sans debated fleeing for his sanity, or what remained of it anyways.

“...What happens now, Pap?” Sans asked timidly, he wasn’t scared of Papyrus so much as he was of what would happen if he failed again.

Papyrus sighed and looked at Sans, meeting his eyelights. “We. . . take it day by day,” Papyrus said softly. “I think you’d feel much better if you didn’t have to deal with these cravings, don’t you think? We can come up with a plan to help you grow independent of dust. So you can take back control?” Papyrus offered looking thoughtful, hopeful even.

“A-alright Paps...I’ll do my best, but...I, I really can’t make that kind of promise right now…” he admitted already knowing his own weakness in this matter, it had after all, been laid bare before the both of them just how easily he could fall.  _ How much he wanted to fall. _

“Don’t worry, Sans! I’ll be there to help every step of the way. I know it's not going to be easy, and I don’t expect instant results. We will figure it out. Just know I’m here to support you and… and that I forgive you.” Papyrus said softly.

“Y-yeah…” He sighed tiredly before falling limply against his brother, he might have forgiven his past and not so past transgressions but Sans couldn’t even think of forgiving himself. Not anytime soon anyways, this was going to be a very long ordeal, he was sure of it.  _ If his brother even knew. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor [Sans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byWC_wXsyGI), caught in his cannibalistic ways. 
> 
> We need to figure out our angst level guys! What would you rate this chapter? Zion rates it a 0 no feels at all and I rate it a 5. HELP US OUT. SHOW US THE ERROR(?) IN OUR WAYS. 
> 
> You know what doesn't need an angst scale? Our [Tumblr](https://unhingedsaltlord.tumblr.com/) check it out come say hi, fill our vials full of your tears.


	7. Frigid Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pft, it's easy to stop eating people; right!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for an important announcement from Cannibals Anonymous:
> 
> Monsters are for greeting, not eating.  
> Hands are for shaking not baking.  
> Those we meet are not meat.
> 
> Papyrus approves of this message!
> 
> As always thank you all so much for reading, kudoing, and commenting it means so much to us!- Chaos&Zion

***

Day five

  
The first week without consuming dust hadn’t even passed yet, not even half the week even and already Sans was starting to feel his earlier symptoms of withdrawal. The shaking had already started, causing his bones to constantly rattle together, along with his bullet. Papyrus was keeping him on lockdown in the tunnels until it could blow over, no one knew what would happen as he struggled through kicking his addiction. It wasn’t like the elementals had ever stopped to explain what would happen if they ever stopped eating one another. Leaving the brothers in the dark, they would just have to take it one step at a time.

He’d done his best to follow the rules set in place by his brother but it wasn’t so easy to start eating regular monster food again. It didn’t sate the hunger pangs deep within him, everything tasted bland. About the only thing he did like was his hot sauce, but that was a rare treat down here.

By now there was a small heap of monster food he’d been given, tried to eat, failed to do it or brought it back up. As of right now he’d pulled the furs of his makeshift bed over his head despite the fact he was a sweaty shaking mess. A bucket sat nearby that he’d been retching into not even five minutes ago after eating, it was almost like he’d gotten sick. Sleep was near impossible like this, earning dark scores under his sockets.

The worst thing was, he knew it was going to get worse. He had been through this before, (albeit not willingly) and it had been agony the last time. He didn’t know what would come after the shaking and nausea and he wasn’t all that eager to find out, but, Paps wouldn’t let him leave.

Sans had already tried to look for a reason to leave the home that had become his prison, to satiate the need, give in to his weakness, but Papyrus refused to lift his lockdown no matter what pathetic excuses Sans came up with. Sans had tried to convince papyrus that he needed to leave and scout for elementals. That the older monsters were half deaf and blind and would let the elementals slip past and put them all in danger. That it was up to Sans to look out for them, and Papyrus had just shaken his head at Sans sadly, telling him not to worry about it and to relax.

***

Much of the needed work to rid their snowy home of any kind of temptation had gone smoothly, the remains of loved ones move and buried in a secret location. Not even he knew where it was so that Sans wouldn’t be unable to ask about it. But his older brother’s recovery, wasn’t going as well as he’d hoped. Sans had been violently ill the last couple of days and already trying to find reasons to leave. But he wasn’t about to give up! Sans needed his help and Papyrus would do anything in his power to help him get better and back on his feet.

It had already become clear to the taller skeleton that his brother was trying his very best to follow the rules, even if it seemed like he was ready to give in a few days after beginning his recovery. Sans had started to shake, sweat and it seemed like holding food down was near impossible for him. This addiction had really worked its fangs into his poor brother!

Papyrus knew Sans was so much stronger than Sans seemed to think he was. Papyrus believed in him. Papyrus was certain that Sans could get through this, _ and he would _ , no matter how hard it may seem. Papyrus would be there to support his brother through the worst of it. Papyrus walked quickly through the winding tunnels, checking to make sure none of their friends or neighbors had lagged behind. He wasn’t sure how long Sans could control himself and he didn’t want an unprepared monster stumbling upon Sans in a moment of weakness.

Papyrus sighed letting out a soft breath. Perhaps he should check in on Sans? Maybe the company would distract his poor brother from how awful he was feeling, and he surely could use a bucket change at the very least. Papyrus sighed walking back up to the main tunnel. He wished he could be of more use to his brother. He felt so powerless in this. Was he really even helping his brother at all?

No, he couldn’t get discouraged. Of course he was helping. Sans needed someone to crack down on him. To tell him no, to stop him when he couldn’t control himself, and that person was him. Papyrus would put his foot down and keep his brother in line when his brother couldn’t do it for himself.

Papyrus went to small enclosed cavern where they stored what little food they had, and quickly prepared a can of soup. Heating it up over a campfire before pouring it into a bowl along with a cup of water for his brother. Balancing these he grabbed a replacement bucket and a wet towel as well before making his way to the small tunnels they claimed as theirs, entering the cavern that Sans designated as his ‘room’.

Sans was still huddled under his furs black sweat dripping down his skull, face pinched with agony. Looking up at he heard his brother approaching he groaned lowly, pulling the fur down over his face.

“P-paps I can’t eat right now...y-you gotta stop wasting food on me…” He croaked tiredly, voice hoarse from his earlier vomiting. “Everyone else needs it more, I can’t even keep it down…” There was just no way he could eat anything, the thought alone made him feel like he’d be sick all over again.

“Okay, brother,” Papyrus sighed. He could eat the soup himself, he was hungry after all, but he had thought his brother might need it more. He wanted Sans to keep his strength up, but, maybe he could lay off trying to force his brother eat.

“But you should try to drink something, you need to stay hydrated,” Papyrus said, kneeling next to his brother with the damp cold towel, turning his brother and pressing it gently to his brother’s burning skull.

A low whine escaped his brother who pressed his skull into the cloth, however long this was going to take was too long he’d already decided. Content to let his brother take care of him for the time being he held mostly still, sighing slightly. At least now he felt a little cleaner he supposed. A comfort, even if it was a small one in the face of the bigger problem.

“I’ll try...I wish I could sleep Paps…” Sans spoke softly as he accepted the water, slowly sipping on it to appease his brother, even if it made his nonexistent stomach churn angrily. That wasn’t what it wanted and he knew it, but there was no way  _ that _ was going to happen.

“Maybe soon you’ll be able to?” Papyrus said uncertainty. In truth he didn’t know how long or bad things were going to get. They were in the dark, but, it had to end at some point, right? “You’ll get through this, I promise brother. You’re very strong,” Papyrus encouraged, squeezing his brother’s hand gently.

“I don’t feel it.” Sans groaned.

“I know it.” Papyrus said firmly.

***

If the shaking and nausea had been a prelude to this shit Sans never would have guessed it. Those had finally died down a few days ago, but now there was a whole new problem. Everything, little, thing, got his attention. He could hear other monsters walking above his tunnel, hear Papyrus before he even came into the tunnels. But that wasn’t the worst of it all, no, every shift of the air could be felt on his bare bones. Clothing had been abandoned, they only made it a thousand times worse. So he sat in the middle of the cavern touching nothing, doing nothing, eyelights constantly darting around like there was something he saw no one else could.

Though in reality he was following the movements of the monsters above, the need to chase them down growing stronger each passing day. Even just sitting here was too much for his now way too sharp senses, it was going to drive him mad at this rate. Papyrus was always too loud, it was always too cold, too hot, nothing was comfortable. Not even his favorite coat could be touched without him flinching. This was a new hell all together, the worst was his bullet constantly scraping the inside of his skull. It never stopped moving, and he could  _ feel  _ every tiny movement. It’s usually semi pleasant clinking became an unbearable clanking that reverberated through his poor head.

Most days were spent in tears in a constant state of overstimulation, Sans hadn’t sleep in nearly four days now. There had been a break where his last set of symptoms had stopped and he could eat, sleep and act normal. But then this whole thing had to start up out of nowhere and make his life that much more unbearable.

“Hello brother!” Papyrus said cheerfully bursting into the room. Papyrus winced seeing his brother cringe, and he lowered his voice. “sorry sans,” Papyrus said quietly. “I uh, see that this side effect is still rearing its ugly head,” Papyrus added thoughtfully. “But! never fear, for I, the Great Papyrus, have come up with a cleverly crafted plan,” Papyrus said with quiet enthusiasm. Papyrus honestly didn’t know much, if at all, the items Punk Hamster had found at the dump would help, but maybe Sans only needed to believe they would help?

Papyrus tried to walk over quietly, noting each footstep made his brother grind his teeth. Papyrus presented a slightly tattered blindfold, and a pair of fuzzy pink earmuffs. He wasn’t sure if his brother would even be able to stand them on his bones, but, if he could it might provide some relief from sound and vision?

A slightly pained sob escaped his brother, so much noise had his head ringing all over again. But even so he looked at the offered items before reaching out to take them into his hands, wincing at the feel of the earmuffs. Shaking his head he dropped them both before looking up at his brother.

“Sorry Paps..I can’t touch them with my hands right now...maybe, you can try…?” he offered softly, willing to do anything right now if it meant he would get some kind of reprieve from this particular symptom.

Papyrus gently slid the blindfold over his brother’s sockets, tying it around his brother’s skull who hissed at the contact. Papyrus tried to be quiet and gentle as he lowered the earmuffs, placing them over his brother’s external acoustic meatus.

While initially painful the placement of these two objects did seem to help, he could still hear his bullet but the rest of the world had dulled down. Sighing quietly at this he did his best to put up with the feeling of them, they did more good than harm in the end.

“Thanks bro...that’s actually a little better now.” he spoke a little louder than intended due to the earmuffs on his skull, doing their job.

“Your welcome brother!” Papyrus said quietly and he beamed. At least with this he had provided a little bit of help. It wasn’t much, but, it was something. He really hoped this would be the last of the awful symptoms to plague his brother and that it would stop soon.

***

Sans, in Papyrus’s opinion, was doing so much better. For the last few days he had seemed completely normal if not a little cooped up. Papyrus wasn’t quite ready to let Sans out of lock down just yet, he seemed just a little  _ too _ eager to get out of the tunnels.Then again his brother was never one to stand still or be lazy. It made sense that now that his brother was feeling better he wanted to start being productive again. Still, Papyrus felt like they should give it a few more days, just in case. They didn’t know if another symptom might be on its way and Papyrus really didn’t want to risk it. Besides, despite Sans seeming normal, he seemed quicker to anger and overall irritable. Though that could be from being under lockdown for two entire weeks as well. 

Papyrus sighed walking through the tunnels. His brother had been doing so good, maybe Papyrus could take him on a small walk outside, away from other monsters? Fresh air would do his brother some good and he was sure he was itching to get out of the same few small caverns he’d been confined to.

Papyrus gave a sharp knock on the wall before entering his brother’s room and paused. He looked around the small low cavern, but Sans was nowhere to be found.

“Brother?” Papyrus called, stepping into their main cavern and into his own room. No Sans. Papyrus’s soul lurched with anxiety. Where was his brother? His brother hadn’t- his brother hadn’t  _ left _ had he? Even his coat was still here, Sans never went anywhere without it. But there was no brother in that coat. Papyrus did one more walk through their area. Sans most certainly, was not here. Papyrus sighed, his fists clenching at his side. Well, he had better find him then, hadn’t he?

And indeed his brother had slipped out in his absence, driven by the absolute  _ need _ for dust. All rational had been left behind with his coat, by the time Papyrus had found his brother missing Sans was halfway through waterfall. Half dressed in just his snow soaked tattered jeans he sprinted through the caverns in search of the nearest monster. But Waterfall seemed to be devoid of life, or he just wasn’t able to find anyone here.

Snarling hunger spurred him on towards the warmest part of the underground, hotlands where he knew other monsters were sure to be. The telltale heat of hotlands soon washed over his bones and Sans skidded to a stop near the cliffs, scowling at the lava below before turning away to go another way. Burning to death in lava was a bad idea, even to someone who wasn’t in their right mind. But someone blocked his path, his eyelights shrank with fear.

“You look hungry little one, and so very far from home.”

***

Papyrus took a deep breath trying to calm his ever growing anger. Why,  _ why _ in the dearly departed Toriel’s name, did Sans wander off so far from home? Papyrus had tracked his brother’s footprints through waterfall, and into the stifling heat of Hotland. 

Papyrus exhaled sharply, keeping an eye on his surroundings. Hotland was extremely dangerous. What in the underground was Sans thinking? Papyrus paused, his eyelights falling on thin shining line from one conveniently placed rock to another. A trap made of spider silk. He hadn’t encountered one before, though Dogamy had lost one of his legs in a trap like this and told him of the wicked traps and ambushes the monsters of Hotland were capable of.

Papyrus carefully stepped over the near invisible thread and sighed in relief when nothing happened. Anxiety gripped his soul as he continued forward. What if Sans didn’t see a trap? What if Sans got hurt, or worse!? What if Sans got ambushed by elementals? Papyrus growled softly underneath his breath. He had to find his brother! How could Sans put himself at risk like this? Sans had a  _ lot  _ of explaining to do.

Papyrus paused his magic churning uneasily, as he heard a quiet cackle. Papyrus summoned a wave of bones, launching them in every direction looking around the barren red wasteland for the source of the noise. “Leave now! I don’t want to hurt you,” Papyrus called out his eyelights searching for the slightest movement.

With a scream a small flamed humanoid monster charged at him. The monster came up to his waist at most. Papyrus sighed, summoning a long jagged bone to his hands and with force, he drove the makeshift sword it into the small elemental’s chest.The elemental looked down at the bone impaling them, shocked, before collapsing into a pile of glittering dust. “Doesn’t mean I wont,” Papyrus grumbled underneath his breath, kicking the dust off the edge of the cavern into the lava below. Couldn’t have Sans trying to eat it on their way home, afterall.

Once Papyrus was certain there was no remaining dust on the ground or on his clothes, he continued forward, his eyelights searching for any sign of his brother or of a potential danger or  trap. How far could his brother possibly have gotten? Papyrus searched the ground for clues but the dry dirt of hotland hardly retained footprints like the snow of home or the wet mud of Waterfall. Papyrus sighed, scratching the back of his skull continuing to press forward when, there in the distance, he saw a small figure curled up on the ground.

Papyrus broke into a run, careful of potential traps as he closed the distance between himself and the small figure. As he got closer his soul lurched with worry. It was Sans, but he wasn’t moving. Papyrus came to a stop next to the curled up skeleton, his soul racing. Sans’s had black char marks over his ivory bones, and his eyelights were completely out.

“Sans!” Papyrus cried kneeling next to his brother doing a quick check.

***Sans**

***LV 8 ATK 95  DEF 35 HP 1/13**

***Bones are blackened from fire**

*** Severely burned**

Papyrus’s breath hitched in fear and he quickly held his palms over his brother, summoning what little healing magic he knew.

“Please, please, please,” Papyrus whispered as the green healing light began enveloping the small burned skeleton. He needed his brother to be okay. He needed his brother here. “Don’t go where I can’t follow.” Papyrus whispered his eyelights wavering as tears filled his sockets. Steadily his HoPe would rise but he had yet to awaken from his unconscious state. But there were bigger problems to worry about now, in his haste he’d completely ignored the elementals now surrounding the brothers. They were trapped, Sans was almost dust. A single hit meant his brother would leave him all alone, though not for long if he was realistic. Were this Sans he might’ve given in, but this wasn’t Sans. He was the great Papyrus and he wasn’t about to stand down when he could still fight!

Dismissing his heal magic Papyrus gently scooped his unconscious brother under his arm, summoning a sharpened bone in his free hand, ready to defend Sans with his life. Magenta magic swirled within his socket as the various monsters of Hotland began to close in on them, intending to devour them.

Never had he seen a swarm of monsters this large in one place before, save for that horrific night years ago. Already they were starting to close in around them, snarling and ready to devour them like the snack they seemed to think the brothers were. Narrowing his sockets at them Papyrus continued searching for a way out, there were only high cliffs surrounding them.

What was he supposed to do? He wouldn’t be able to fight them all off, would he? Gritting his teeth in frustration, he scanned the mass amounts of monsters creeping closer. He wouldn’t be able to fight or kill them one by one, they’d overwhelm him. He’d have to get them all at once, but how?

With a snarl he lowered the sharpened bone he had summoned and held out his hand palm facing up.

“You’re blue now.” A series of small  _ tings _ rang out as the mass of monster’s souls turned blue, leaping from within the monsters to hover right in front of them. As much as he didn't want to kill all of these monsters, he wasn't being given much of a choice. Eyelights roving over all of them before sighing deeply, he'd end this quickly so he could get his unconscious brother home.

“You should have left when I gave you the chance,” Papyrus said softly to them and he steeled himself, his eyelights scanning the crowd held still by the blue gravity spell.

The ground below them lit up with bright magenta magic, numerous ragged bones erupting under them in all directions. Feral screams filled the heated air, the dry cracked ground splattering with blood that quickly evaporated in the heat.

Swaths of already dusting monsters fell in heaps around the remaining living monsters. Releasing his hold on their souls they sunk further down the jagged bones, adding more dust to the growing piles. Papyrus growled lowly, feeling the EXP flow though his bones as his LOVE was raised. A feeling of power rushed through him, as if pulsing from his very soul at the increase. And he wanted to keep going, to destroy these monsters. So few were left standing as it was, he was about to finish the remaining monsters when Sans still held under his arm groaned.

This wasn't the time for this, his brother was badly hurt. If he used any more magic he wouldn't be able to heal him properly, so he shoved his murderous intent down, for now. Dismissing the field of bloodied bones the last of the feral monster fell upon the dust left in the wake of the skeleton brothers. He and Sans were going to have a  _ very _ long talk when he woke up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh Sans. You're in trouble!
> 
> You know who's not in trouble? Our [tumblr! ](https://unhingedsaltlord.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Papyrus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_1__C-K-vM) is a bad ass <3
> 
> Monster dust withdrawals 101: The hypersensitivity that Sans experienced is to increase chances of catching possible prey, but it is painful, this is to encourage the withdrawee to attack monsters for dust to make it stop. And the state after that phase of the withdrawal is no longer painfully high, but still heightened enough to aid in hunting.


	8. How much is too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking has always been a bitch, but at least Pap is around to help right? Perhaps a little too much, even.
> 
> As always thank you all so much for reading, kudoing, and commenting it means so much to us!- Chaos&Zion

Sans groaned, his sockets slowly opening. Stars, everything ached. He shuddered, the material around his ribs irritating the raw burns underneath. He dared not move, even laying still was painful. What in the name of Toriel’s tits happened to him? The last thing he remembered was being at home, and it looked like he was still there too. But that didn’t explain why he was in so much pain right now if he was home this entire time. Maybe his brother would know what happened, last he recalled however Pap wasn’t there.

“P-paps…?” Wheezed the weary skeleton.

“Brother!? Are you awake?” His brother called and he heard his brother’s footsteps until Papyrus’s worried face came into view. “Sans, you had me so worried!” 

“M’sorry bro...but what happened?”

“I should be asking you that same question Sans!”

“I don’t know, I mean I can’t remember, I remember being down here but...everything hurts so much.”

“You’re really hurt. You- you almost died,” Papyrus said his voice hitching. Papyrus’s hand gripped Sans’s and he squeezed gently. Sans hissed even at the light contact, wincing he gave his brother a grimace.

“W-what do you mean? I don’t remember going anywhere, was there an attack?”

“No brother, I came home and you were gone.” Papyrus said frowning. “I followed your tracks to Waterfall. When I finally found you, you were in Hotland,” Papyrus shuddered slightly, eyelights dimming. “You only had 1 HP left and you were burned so badly.” Papyrus had to fight to not to wrap his arms around his smaller brother. He didn’t want to hurt him. “I was so afraid!” Papyrus said closing his sockets, a few tears escaping. 

“I’m sorry Paps, I really don’t remember any of that...but I believe you. I must have, lost myself...maybe that was part of the withdrawal?” He offered softly, wishing he could comfort his younger brother better, but the burns made this really hard to do. “Aw, Paps, don’t cry...I’m still here.”

“I- I know you are,” Papyrus rubbed his sockets with the back of his hand. “I just- I don’t know what I’d do without you, Sans.” Papyrus squeezed his brother’s hand gently. “I really hope the withdrawal ends soon, it’s been putting you through hell.”

“I know, but I won’t leave you, remember?” He assured him softly withholding another hiss as Papyrus squeezed his hand. “I don’t think we have to worry about it anymore Paps, I don’t want it anymore, not like I did. Maybe it’s over now?” Stars he hoped so anyways, but it hadn’t been hell for just him. He didn’t think he could handle watching Papyrus suffer through the same thing, hell he didn’t even know how Papyrus managed to watch him do this.

“You better not.” Papyrus sighed softly, he would make sure of it. He would keep a very close eye on his brother now. Closer than he already had been since. . . the incident. Papyrus sighed softly, sitting next to his brother. “Are you alright though Sans?”

“Yeah, I’m alright, just sore. But I guess that’s expected from hotlands, place was always rough…” He sighed letting his sockets slide closed, if he lived to never see another fire again it would be too soon. “I think I’m just gonna take it easy for a while until some of these heal.”

“Of course brother.” Papyrus said giving his brother’s hand one last gentle squeeze. How would he know his brother wouldn’t run off again? Should he watch over him all night, or would that be overbearing? Papyrus sighed softly. Maybe he would just sleep in the main den, if Sans wanted to leave he’d have to walk through it. That way Papyrus would catch him, but he wouldn’t be smothering his brother. Even if that’s what he really wanted to do at this point if it meant keeping him from dusting. Thirteen HoPe didn’t leave much room for error down here, they needed to be more careful. He needed to protect his fragile brother better.

***

Sans was going crazy, being trapped in their tunnels. It’s not like he could walk very far or well, and what little he could do was incredibly painful, but Sans hated being cooped up in one place. He liked to survey? Prowl? Explore? Do his rounds? Hunt. No, no hunting, scratch that. Who cares what the hell it was called anymore, he wanted out of this hole in the ground within a stars damned hole in the ground!

Sans groaned, hobbling out into the main den, where Papyrus was, of course he was, he always was. “Bro. I’m gonna take a walk outside.”

“You are not! You can hardly move five feet!” Papyrus scolded standing straight hands at his hips.

Sans groaned in protest like he did every time they did this dance, he was tired of being inside!

“Bro, it’s been three days and before that I was inside for like, a month! Please!” Sans begged sockets and eyelights going wide and innocent like.

Papyrus hummed thoughtfully looking his small brother over. Maybe it would do well for him to get some fresh air? Well, as fresh as the air got in the underground. Plus his brother was so much smaller than him now...he could probably carry him, to minimize Sans’s injuries. 

Sans waited holding his breath, it even looked like his brother was finally considering his request to go outside. He really hoped so, though he never would have thought that Papyrus fully intended to keep a socket on him. To the extent of even carrying him around everywhere like a babybones. “Papy, please? Just for a little while?”

“Alright Sans,” Papyrus sighed. Papyrus walked over and scooped his smaller brother up who gave a tiny squawk of protest. He was as careful as he could be of his brother’s injuries, particularly the ribcage as he carried his brother through the tunnels and outside. Sans buried his face in his hood as the other monsters stopped to stare. Once they had hit their teens Papyrus and particularly Sans were seen as important assets, going to the dump, getting supplies and they both had more than a little dust on their hands. To see Papyrus cary his brother must look very strange.

Once they got outside, Papyrus walked to the river still carrying his brother. He knew the rushing water always soothed his brother, and that it was one of his favorite spots. Papyrus placed his brother down gently, and watched the water and the slow drifting ice. Sometimes, the underground could be beautiful. Sometimes.

“Bro, you don’t need to carry me. I can still walk…” Sighed Sans as he looked over the river, watching chunks of ice float by.

“You’re still healing, and this distance would have agitated your wounds brother.” Papyrus said with worry. He knew that babying his brother would hurt his healing bones in the long run, (if not the other skeleton’s pride) but he hated watching his brother try and shamble around hissing in pain. Especially when he could put a stop to it.

Another sigh left his brother before he sat on the ground, grabbing a stick to poke at the ice when it came close enough. When would he finally stop trying to baby him like this? He knew that Papyrus was just worried about him, but at the same time they’d been living like this for so long. Sans knew how to take care of himself just fine, and now that the dust had been cleared from his system he really didn’t need watching over. It was like he was being trapped underground all over again, his brother was smothering him, suffocating him.

Papyrus hovered next to his brother. He’d let his brother sit in peace and leave him alone for awhile, but what if he left and someone attacked? His brother was still very hurt, and would hardly be able to defend himself! What if Sans tried to walk back home, and didn’t wait for Papyrus to come get him? He could fall! Stars, what if he fell in the river? Papyrus took a seat next to his brother his head reeling with horrible scenarios and possibilities. 

Were he able to hear his brother’s thoughts Sans probably would have started screaming in frustration and or trying to leave. Because things were too much as it was and he didn’t know how much more of it he could take.

“Paps, I’m fine. I can sit by the river alone, I did it all the time.” Sans attempted to appease his brother, get him to leave him alone for more than a few seconds.

“Well your injured brother. Will you be able to defend yourself?”

“Of course I can bro, I can use blue magic too.” He reminded him as he attempted to turn a fish in the river blue, only for it to turn black and sink to the bottom. “W-what, what just happened?!”

Papyrus blinked his sockets frowning, staring into the water. “I’m not sure?” Papyrus answered a gnawing dread growing in his soul. What was that!? His brother had never done anything like it before. He’d never seen black magic. Blue, green, purple, and yellow, sure, but black?

Sans’s eyelights went out and he dropped his hand to his side in the snow, he didn’t have blue magic anymore. If that wasn’t blue magic, then what was it? He was thinking along the same lines as his brother, there were other colors, but black wasn’t a color. It was the absence of color. What happened to him?

“Brother? Have you ever been able to do anything like this before?” Papyrus asked softly, inching closer to his brother before wrapping an arm around the frozen skeleton to offer what little comfort he could. Sans’s breath hitched as he felt his brother suddenly wrapping an arm around him, shuddering he leaned into it.

“N-no…” He choked out, magic wasn’t supposed to be black. What did this mean for him, for the rest of his sorry life?

“Do you think this is supposed to happen?” Papyrus frowned. “The adults never did a good job of explaining. Like puberty? Do you think it’s just a thing!?”

“I don’t think so. I’ve never seen anyone use black m-magic,” Sans said with a shiver despite his brother’s attempt at breaking the mood. “Let’s, let’s just go back inside…”

Papyrus nodded and quickly picked Sans up ignoring his sigh as he did so. Papyrus carried his brother back to the tunnels, at least this time there was no one around to gawk at them. Sans let him this time, he didn’t feel like doing anything now, or for a while at least.

Papyrus gently placed his brother down, looking at him with worry. “Maybe it’s not a bad thing?” Papyrus said softly. He knew his brother didn’t want to talk about it, but they couldn’t just ignore what happened. “Maybe it will be an even stronger ability?”

Sans lowered his head his eyelights still out as he listened to Paps try to make him feel better, he really didn’t want to talk about it. But his brother wouldn’t let it go, sighing deeply he covered his sockets.

“Paps, I don’t know, I wish my magic was normal. I keep, everything I do is a mess up. Not even my magic is right anymore...”

“This- this doesn’t mean your magic is wrong Sans, just different,” Papyrus said gently. 

“Of course it’s wrong! No one has black magic not even that- that elemental,” Sans shuddered covering his face further. He couldn’t get anything right could he? “Paps, black is the absence of of light, the absence of magic almost! What if, what if my magic disappears?!”

Papyrus swallowed hard, his brother would be completely defenseless without magic. Not to mention he was already a low HP monster to begin with. He’d never be able to leave the tunnels, and Papyrus knew how much he’d hate that. 

“But we’re made of magic. That’s impossible, right?” Papyrus shivered. It couldn’t happen? Could it? How could he fix this? He couldn’t fix this!

“I don’t know Paps...can we, not mention this to anyone…?” Sans whispered pulling his hands back to look at his brother, eyelights forming, no longer white. So dark they nearly blended in with the rest of his sockets.

“Of course brother. It’ll be our secret,” Papyrus promised softly. Papyrus had learned long ago not to go to others for help anyway. The adults faded as the years progressed as the children turned into adults themselves. Some had gone mad, some had fallen whether to elementals, enemies, or to despair. It was adults who started this war of monster on monster, and Papyrus had learned from a very young age the only one he could depend on was his brother.  
“Can you still summon bones?” Papyrus asked softly. They really should test this out. See the extent of the damage, or, whatever this was.

“I haven’t tried using my magic in months Paps...so I don’t know…”

“Well, it's probably something we should test,” Papyrus said softly.

“Do we have to?” Grumbled Sans rubbing his face in frustration.

“Yes! I know you. You’ll never try to use magic again, because you’re afraid you won't be able to! So you just will keep not using magic, and not know your limits or capabilities.” Papyrus huffed.

Sans flinched at his brother’s words, of course he would have figured that out already. He’d hit his mark on the first try, guess he’d just have to agree wouldn’t he?

“Yeah...you’re right...I wouldn’t...fine, I guess. You’re not really giving me a choice are you?”

“No, I’m really not.” Papyrus said crossing his arms. Sometimes his brother needed a shove. He wasn’t going to back down.

“Fine...let’s go find a place then...I don’t want anyone else to see it.”

Papyrus nodded scooping his brother up who gave a loud dramatic groan at the manhandling. Papyrus followed the winding tunnels down deeper, into the deepest parts of the dens and tunnels. No one ever really came down this far, as it was incredibly cold. Papyrus found it a good place to store rations as well as a good place to go when he needed peace and quiet. The cold didn’t affect skeletons as harshly as the other monsters.

Papyrus put Sans down gently, who sighed giving Papyrus a pleading look. “Do we have to?”

“Yes. Go on.” Papyrus encouraged. He wasn’t going to let his brother get out of this, it didn’t matter how many sad pleading looks he tried to give him. 

Sans sighed looking around the empty cavern. “Okay…” Sans huffed as he hesitantly held his hand out. He could still do this, right? What if he couldn’t? He’d rather not know if it worked or not than find out it didn’t.

Sas summoned his magic for the first time in months, it stung a little from disuse, but the bones that floated around him were no longer white. He stared at them in shock, they were all black, a ting of red so dark it was barely noticeable. His eyelights shrank to pinpricks before just completely going out.

Papyrus’s soul sank as he stared at the black bones. “Oh, my.” Papyrus said softly. But his brother still could summon magic, so that was something; right? These new colored bone attacks most definitely were not normal. At least the attacks would be hard to see in a FIGHT? That was one positive thing, and positives were a good thing to try and find right about now. 

Sans shook his head with a bitter chuckle, this wasn’t right at all, what was wrong with his magic? The one closest to Papyrus seemed to be draining his magic. Papyrus frowned, feeling the pull at his magic. What an odd sensation, could it be useful in battle? Sighing Sans dismissed his attacks and the pull went along with it.

“Well, brother, do not despair! You can still use magic!” Papyrus said trying to give his brother some hope.

“Pap, I know you’re trying to help me feel better. But this isn’t right, we can’t fix this. There’s something wrong with me, you know it too.”

Papyrus sighed. “Well. It’s not normal I’ll admit.” Papyrus replied softly. “But, I’m here for you brother. We will figure this out together,” Papyrus said firmly. “Whatever happens, I’m here.” 

“I know bro, you always are…” He sighed with a frown, as much as he hated it he’d need to practice this new magic. What use would it be if he didn’t understand how it worked?

Turning to look at his brother Sans squared his shoulders, he had to at least try, Papyrus believes in him, and that should be enough to at least try. This made Papyrus smile, his brother was going to try to master this new magic after all. He was sure that he could do it, he just needed a little faith!

Over the course of the next week Sans spent more and more time down in the tunnels learning about his new magic, while Papyrus kept a watchful eye and worked on his own project. Many trips to the dump later Papyrus had constructed himself a set of armor. Parts were salvaged from Dogamy’s armor, the old guard no longer fighting fit after all these years. Out of the adults he had lasted the longest, holding out for the children his wife had given her life to save. But he too was on his way out, he could fall any day now.

The armor was crude at best, a large baking sheet made up his chest plate, much of it made from cobbled together junk metal. He wasn’t sure yet how well it would hold up in battle but being metal it should help deflect fire a bit. There was the worry of it overheating but living in the tundra didn’t make that a huge problem, he’d think of solutions as time wore on he was sure. But he was willing to put in the work if it meant his brother could be a little safer, and as an added bonus he thought he looked pretty cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans needs to have a little more faith and Papyrus probably need to lay off a little. But at least he knows better than to [ give up. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFaBmcCz_HU)
> 
> But our [tumblr! ](https://unhingedsaltlord.tumblr.com/) never gives up!


	9. No Strays Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody fell down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos & Zion: As always thank you everyone who has commented and kudo'd and read <3 Means a lot to us!
> 
> Enter Frisk stage left.

***

A number of years later

Papyrus sighed frowning down at the dusty water that came to his knees as he carefully made his way to exit Waterfall. This month’s trade had been fruitful for both his people and Undyne’s. Fish were hard to come by in waterfall, ironic really, but the dust polluting the water had long killed any life lurking in those waters, save for the crazed Onionsan who lurked beneath the dust filled murky depths to reach out and grab unsuspecting monsters. So Papyrus came to trade fish and in return the monsters of waterfall provided snails and sometimes hardware.

Sans never really came out this way, didn’t have the time anymore. So it was up to Papyrus to take care of trading, his blue magic making it very easy and efficient for Papyrus to do supply runs like this.

Papyrus didn’t mind it, despite the murky waters it was a nice change from snow. If Undyne or even Alphys were actually free, (he knew they were both very busy) he found he enjoyed their company. He vaguely remembered Undyne from his childhood before. . . all this. He didn’t remember much, just a very loud fish girl with a dirty mouth. Papyrus smiled at the thought and kicked the dusty mud like paste off his boots, stepping through the lip of the cavern into the snowy tundra before him. Things had changed so much in these last few years. Many of them had been good changes too!

Monthly trades had been established with the waterfall monsters, the tunnels had been fully dug out and in a way that no one got lost anymore, elemental attacks had nearly stopped, and moral had even gone up. But most of all it seemed as though his brother might actually be happy, in turn making Papyrus happy. No relapses into his previous dust addiction, there had been no more attempts on his own life, as far as Papyrus could see, life was getting better.

Papyrus smiled to himself, life was pretty good, well as good as it could down here. He paused as he walked through the snowy tundra, taking a slight detour by the river. In quiet contemplation he walked into the small area a little north of the river, where a lone tree stood. Last year the last of the ‘royal’ guard, the old kind dog Dogamy had finally fallen. They knew it had been coming for some time.

Dogamy had lived so long without his soulmate, raising the children he had sworn to protect on her behalf, and he had. Every last child had made it to adolescence or adulthood. Monsters didn’t really tend to have funerals, but when the old warrior had fallen they had to do something to honor him. A leader and a fatherly figure to them all, they had chosen his favorite tree as a place to remember him by. They felt they owed him at least that much, for doing so much for them all. Papyrus of course couldn’t bury the dust here. _Just incase_. . .still Papyrus liked to come here, and remember the older warrior.

But he needed to get back soon before anyone started to worry, being late could mean any number of things here. So with a last sad smile to the tree Papyrus turned and began heading for home, crates in tow. They’d even gotten some new clothes this time that no one in waterfall needed, the others would appreciate it he was certain.

All in all it had been a very successful trip to Waterfall. He had even stopped at the dump to look for hot sauce, finding a few of the precious bottles. Papyrus walked along, noting that the snow was picking up, a blizzard was surely on its way. The wind was howling and a sharp cry filled the air. Papyrus paused listening, bone brow furrowed. Had that just been the wind, or did someone need help? He stood completely still, listening to the whistling wind.

***

Their legs screamed in protest and their lungs burned with each gasping breath but still faster they ran, howls echoing just at their heels. Frisk really wished they hadn’t cut gym so much. Small branches scraped against their already scratched up legs as they ran through brush hoping the bushes would slow the beasts on Frisk’s heels down.

Frisk gasped for air, skidding through dirty brown leaves stumbling their eyes widening. That was a really big hole in front of them. Frisk looked down, and swallowed, it seemed to go down forever into darkness. Frisk turned sharply, looking for an alternative route, and they froze, hearing a low growling.

Whirling on the stop they found themselves surrounded by their pursuers, several hounds and a few adults.

A deep voice chuckled. “Nowhere to run now, you little shit.” Frisk swallowed hard, no, they wouldn’t go back. They refused. With no other choice left they looked over their shoulder at the hole waiting behind them, so much like a gaping maw ready to swallow them whole. Wordlessly they looked forward again, taking that last step backwards, and falling.

***

There was no way that sound was from the upcoming snowstorm! It just didn’t sound right, and he would know! Having spent almost his entire life listening to blizzards, and so Papyrus found himself wandering closer to the tunnel they had stumbled through into the snowy cavern as children. Could someone have fallen down, another human? Humans fell every once in a while but they never lived for very long, usually fallen to ravonous dusters. In fact the last human he recalled seeing-Ah! There was someone here after all!

Frisk groaned their head spinning. They hadn’t expected to survive the fall, in all honesty, but it seemed they did. When Frisk tried to stand however, they cried out in pain their ankle burning, something hot and wet soaking into their sock. Oh, yep that was definitely broken. Frisk winced staring down at the awkwardly bent joint.

“Hello human! Oh my, it looks like you’ve broken your ankle!” Came an unfamiliar and strangely cheery voice, there was someone else down here? Calling them a human? Soon a skeleton came into Frisk’s view wearing, was that a _baking sheet_? Yes, it was in fact a baking sheet along with varying pieces of metal to make up a suit of armor. If not for the agonizing pain coursing through their leg Frisk might’ve thought they were crazy, or at least dreaming, or even dead. But no, they were looking up at a very much alive skeleton wearing garbage. But hey, it was better than being chewed up by dogs, right?

“Luckily for you I happen to be nothing but bones, I know just what to do!” Papyrus assured the silent human as he set down the varying crates, bending to shuffle through the contents of one. A few moments and a triumphant noise later Papyrus returned with a few rags and a sturdy looking branch.

“Let’s get you fixed up!” The skeleton approached Frisk’s side with the broken ankle, kneeling down beside them. Papyrus hummed slightly before summoning a magenta bone, using it’s jagged edge to cut away a small section of Frisk’s pants so that the wound was clearly visible.

Frisk blinked in surprise up at the skeleton. So far, he was nicer than most humans they had met.

“I do apologize, this is going to hurt quite a bit. But it must be done I am afraid! Here, bite down on this.” Papyrus placed a wadded up rag into the human’s hands before turning his attention back onto their ankle. “I’m going to reset your bone on three.”

“O-okay.” Frisk said and quickly put the rag in their mouth with a shudder. Oh god this was going to hurt. But if anyone knew about bones, Frisk figured a skeleton would, right? Nodding as they followed his instructions Papyrus firmly gripped their foot above and below the break.

“One, two, three.” Papyrus counted down before forcing the bone back into its proper place, holding Frisk’s leg down just in case they started to thrash out of pain. Frisk screamed against the rag and it muffled the sound considerably. Frisk’s vision blackened for a moment before reappearing. Frisk whimpered softly, taking a deep breath, trembling slightly.

“The worst part is over now, you were very brave human!” Praised the skeleton as he bound their leg to the wood in a makeshift splint. “Do you think you can walk? It’s not safe for you to remain here all alone you know.”

“I’ll try.” Frisk said softly and they smiled. Okay, even if this was some horribly strange dream or hallucination, this skeleton was still nicer than humans, Frisk was sure of it. Frisk slowly stood up and hissed softly. It was uncomfortable and painful, but, doable.

“I’m glad that it seems to have worked human, though I suppose I should give you a name shouldn’t I?” Papyrus mused tapping his mandible in thought, what was a good human name?

Frisk giggled, walking alongside the tall skeleton. Frisk already had a name of course but they were curious as to what kind of name the skeleton would come up with. Frisk stared in wonder at the skeleton curious about how the skeleton moved without any tendons, joints, or muscles.

“After all, I can’t just keep calling you human or the human! That would be impolite!” Papyrus exclaimed and Frisk chuckled softly. 

“True. But what will I call you, Mr.Skeleton?” Frisk asked curiously. Sherlock Bones would probably not be appreciated, but if the skeleton didn’t have a name, sacrifices would have to be made.

“What? No! I have a name already, you can call me Papyrus!” He informed them hands on his hips, looking slightly indignant. “Now let’s see...how about, Courier?”

Papyrus and Courier...were those fonts? Frisk grinned. Well, so far the one to give Frisk this new name cared more about Frisk than Frisk’s parents did.

“I like it.” Frisk said with a smile.

Papyrus nodded smiling at the human, or maybe he wasn’t, it was hard to tell when Papyrus’s teeth looked like that all the time. “Courier it is then! You should come back home with me, you can meet my brother and the others!”

“Alright.” Frisk agreed softly. Papyrus seemed really nice, so Frisk was sure his brother and friends would be too. Letting themself fall into this hole might have been the best decision Frisk had ever made.

***

Sans didn’t get alone time often these days, so he sighed closing his sockets enjoying the rare quiet and peace. Papyrus should be back soon with the supplies, and it’d be one less thing to worry about. The crunch of snow was barely audible over the winds still threatening to overtake their snow covered home.

Opening his sockets he directed his attention to where he expected to see his brother. While it was his brother who greeted his eyelights, it wasn’t just him but a _human_ too. His usual grin fell slightly at this but he soon pulled it back up and smiled at his brother.

“Hey Paps! I see you made a new friend!” He called out to his brother, pulling a hand from his pocket to wave at him.

Papyrus brightened upon seeing him. “Yes brother! I found this human by the area where we first arrived.” Papyrus explained smiling brightly. “I’ve named them Courier.”

“Uh, Paps humans usually already have names when they come down here.” He informed his brother with a slight frown, that was strange. So the human let his brother name them, despite likely already having one? Humming he looked them over quietly, noting the injured ankle.

Papyrus blinked looking thoughtful and glanced at Frisk curiously. “Is this true human? Do you already have a name?”

Frisk nodded slightly. “Yeah… but I like the one you gave me better. Mine’s no good. Bad luck.”

“Well we can’t have that! So we should keep their new name Sans!” He insisted giving his brother a pleading look, to which Sans sighed softly before nodding a little. How can he say no when he made a face like that? Besides, it wasn’t like it really mattered in the end.

“Sure Paps, I guess it doesn’t matter. It’s their choice after all. Let’s get everything inside and then we’ll show, Courier, around.”

“Thank you.” Frisk beamed at the two skeletons. They couldn’t believe how _lucky_ they were. They had hardly ever been treated kindly, and now two people were showing them kindness. This still didn’t seem real, what with talking skeletons, but the pain in Frisk’s ankle certainly felt real.

Frisk followed the two skeletons into a cavern that they hadn’t even noticed hidden within the snow. The cavern turned out to be a long tunnel that led to more winding tunnels. It was far warmer than the snowy terrain outside and Frisk stared in wonder at the amazing and strange creatures that they passed. Bipedal rabbits taller than Frisk was, upright dogs, a bear in a sweater, the creatures down here were amazing! Frisk had honestly just been expecting more skeletons.

“So this is the main tunnel.” Sans said. “Leads to all the others. If you find this tunnel, you’re good. If you lose this tunnel, well, we’ll find your stinking fleshbag eventually.” Sans said with a shrug.

Frisk blanched and swallowed hard. Alright, so, don’t lose the main tunnel. Frisk could remember that easily enough, right? Frisk ignored the pain shooting up their ankle to keep up with the two skeletons. Most of the monsters didn't seem to be paying them much mind but a few did give Frisk a suspicious side glance when they passed by.

“I'm sure you'll learn your way around soon enough Courier! But until then, me and Sans will help you!” Papyrus assured them with a smile, though Sans seemed much less enthused about it.

“Okay.” Frisk nodded. “Yeah. Thank you Papyrus, thank you Sans.” Frisk smiled brightly. Maybe these two could prove to be good friends? Even though Sans seemed to be keeping his distance and not as vibrant as Papyrus, he still was nicer than most humans Frisk had interacted with.

“I need to go take care of these supplies Courier, but you can stay with Sans and we'll meet up again later! I'm sure Sans can help you learn all of our rules!” Papyrus said.

Said skeleton seemed to deflate a little opening his mouth to speak only to quickly shut it again, as if thinking better of it.

“Sure, Paps. We'll see you later.” Sans agreed quietly casting a sideways glance at Frisk before turning down another tunnel.

“Bye Papyrus, and thank you again!” Frisk smiled, before walking as quick as they could to keep up with the smaller skeleton, reminding themself to not forget which way they had come from. Despite his shorter legs it was getting increasingly harder to keep up with the smaller skeleton, who didn't seem all that concerned if Frisk would keep up or not.

“So, what’s this tunnel lead to?” Frisk asked curiously, filling the deafening silence.

Sans sighed before glancing back at the human, what was he going to do with it? He couldn't kill it could he? Papyrus had already named it and brought it home. Scratching his mandible he stopped at another opening in the tunnel, motioning for them to follow. This led them back to the surface, near the river. There was a strange light floating at the river’s edge, though it did not seem as though Sans planned on not mentioning it.

Frisk glanced at the strange light turning towards it feeling drawn to it. Frisk hobbled over touching it curiously. This beautiful river, and wild frozen tundra, it filled them with DETERMINATION.

“What are you doing? You’re going to fall in and I’m not going in after you, you know.” Sans called out to the human, having already started wandering off away from the river.

Frisk blinked in surprise. Did he not see the strange glowing light? Frisk ran their fingers through it feeling warmth, and a soft tingling in their ankle. Frisk turned to catch up to Sans to find no pain or protest coming from their ankle. Had that strange light healed them?

“Come on kid, I’ve got things to do. Get a move on.” He sighed eyeing them, he had a lot to do before the snowstorm fully set in. At most he had an hour to make sure everything outside was secure. Frisk quickly walked over, not wanting to inconvenience the other by being slow. They would have to keep an eye out for more glowing lights.

Without really waiting for them Sans kept going, pausing every so often in order to ensure a tunnel entrance was properly sealed up. Eventually they circled around and ended up right back at the strange light Frisk had spotted earlier.

“Everything looks good, need to head inside though.” Mused Sans looking up as fat snowflakes fell from the air above, the wind tearing at their clothes. Though with his jacket it didn’t seem to bother the skeleton, but then again he didn’t have any skin.

Frisk shivered, and nodded, eager to get back inside. How was it snowing underground in the first place? How did these skeletons see in this mostly dark cavern? Frisk felt like they were following Sans blindly, the only light from the strange light that had healed Frisk and from lanterns someone must have hung.

Sans slid back down into the tunnel they’d come from nearly an hour ago, tempted to leave the human out in the snowstorm. But they followed right after him, much to his chagrin. Huffing slightly he lead them back to the main tunnel, fully intending to dump them on someone else.

Frisk sighed thankfully as they entered the warmer tunnels, trying to keep track of where they’ve been, trying to learn their way around. Sans wasn’t making that easy though, at least it was easier to keep up with their leg no longer broken.

Even with their ankle healed it was hard to keep up with the short skeleton, who grit his teeth as Frisk jogged to his side. Weren’t they supposed to be hurt?! Sans should have lost them by now! Sans suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, eyelights trailing down to their leg that had been broken less than two hours prior. Sockets narrowing, noting that the damage was healed, somehow.

“What happened to your leg?” Inquired the skeleton, whirling on the stop to face Frisk. As they stood there the small skeleton somehow managing to stare them down, the shadows lingering along the edges of their vision seemed to be creeper closer. But if they looked nothing had changed, must have been a trick of the light.

“I’m not really sure. There was this strange light by the river, when I touched it my leg healed.” Frisk murmured softly. Frisk knew it sounded crazy. But so did walking talking skeletons for that matter.

“..Uh huuuuh...sure kid.” Mumbled Sans before shaking his head slightly and turning away, he needed to talk to his brother about this thing. “Let’s find you a room to stay in, alright?”

“Okay, thank you Sans.” Frisk smiled brightly. He hummed lightly in response before leading them down another series of tunnels he knew weren’t really used for anything else but storage. There was an empty one he could keep it in until he sorted this out with Papyrus and it wouldn’t be near anyone, just in case.

“Alright, here.” Sans gestured towards the empty small cavern. There wasn’t much in it save for a small spring of water and a crate pushed into a corner. “There should be furs in the crate and some food, someone will come get you in the morning.”

Provided he came back for it, or even told anyone where he was keeping it. “Thank you!” Frisk said fighting the urge to hug the smaller skeleton. He didn’t look like the kinda guy who wanted to be touched but Frisk couldn’t help but feel grateful. Even if they were half convinced they were in a hole unconscious somewhere and this was all some strange dream.

“Sea ya.” He waved as he left it to its own devices, heading back to the main tunnel and towards the cavern Papyrus usually stayed in. Stars was it too much to hope that it would somehow die in the night? Probably, Paps was already attached to the stars damned thing, he’d catch it if something happened to it so soon after his brother had found it.

Sans sighed, why did his brother have to bring home strays? Speaking of his brother, Sans found himself being snatched up off his feet. Had it been anyone else he might’ve dusted them on the spot, luckily it was just Papyrus. Sighing softly he looked up at him raising a bonebrow.

“Bro, we talked about this, you gotta stop picking me up like this.” He scolded half heartedly, while he didn’t enjoy it Papyrus did and thus didn’t stop. Mostly because Sans never put up enough of a fight over it.

“But why brother?” Papyrus grinned carrying his smaller brother along the cavern. Sans couldn’t help the smile tugging at his face, it was hard to tell him to stop.

“Because, I already told you, like I lost count of how many times I explained it.” He replied and he had sort of given reasons for it, but they were always weak arguments and easily shrugged off. In truth he didn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea about him, as of now most monsters didn’t step out of line with him around. But if they thought he’d gone soft, then what?

Papyrus grinned anyway. “I guess you’ll just have to explain it to me one more time, like always.”

“Right, well, like I said last time. We’re not kids anymore and I can walk on my own.” He offered as he was carried off towards their rooms.

“Mmhm.” Papyrus said thoughtfully.

“You’re not going to put me down, are you?

“No, I’m not.” Papyrus agreed.

“Of course not, I guess I’ll just have to, hang around for now.” Mused Sans before wiggling around enough so that he was in fact hanging off his brother’s arms.

Papyrus groaned loudly at the pun, turning the corner, entering the small den that was theirs.

“What’s the matter bro? Just roll with it.” He replied with a smirk, rolling in his grasp before managing to wriggle free dropping to his feet.

Papyrus huffed, placing his hands on his hips, grinning slightly at his brother’s antics. “I think we are all prepared for the storm.”  Papyrus mused thoughtfully. “Did you show Courier around?”

Right, he needed to talk to him about that thing. Humming he nodded just a little before looking up at his brother, gaining a serious expression.

“Bro, there’s something not right about that human. You know how their leg was broken earlier? It’s not anymore, that’s not normal for humans.”

“It’s not? Are you sure?” Papyrus said thoughtfully.

“Pretty sure bro.” Sans said.

“Did you ask them how they did it? Their healing technique could be really useful if we could learn it.” Papyrus said thoughtfully, walking over to the pet rock checking it over. It would need to be fed soon.

“Bro that was the first thing I asked them, and they said something about some weird light. It didn’t seem like they really knew what they were talking about. You have to agree that it’s suspicious.” Reasoned his brother following him over to the pet rock that was actually a massive boulder.

“It does sound strange, yes. Maybe humans have healing magic?” Papyrus said thoughtfully.

“Humans don’t have magic, remember?” Pointed out the smaller with a shake of his head, causing his bullet to jingle.

“Hmm. We will have to watch the human carefully then. They are healing somehow.” Papyrus said thoughtfully. Perhaps the human was telling the truth? He wasn’t sure what the human would gain from lying, and something must have happened to heal their ankle. Still Papyrus was glad they were healed, they would survive much easier being at 100 percent after all!

“That was the plan Paps, but be careful alright? I don’t want any accidents. I put them in their own room for the night until the snow storm blows over, they should be fine for now. I made sure they had food, water and some bedding.” He assured Papyrus knowing he’d ask about it if he didn’t tell him so.

“I’m proud of you brother! That was very thoughtful!” Papyrus beamed. Sans didn’t usually tend to like the monsters Papyrus found in the wilderness and brought in for shelter. Perhaps his brother was opening up to the idea!

“I just figured that was what I should do, that’s all.” He mumbled waving the praise off, cheekbones flushing grey ever so slightly at it. “We’ll figure out what to do in the morning though.”

Papyrus nodded thoughtfully, that sounded like a good plan. Papyrus was certain he would learn more about Courier tomorrow and their strange healing ability.

“Well, I’m gonna head to bed Paps, I’ll see you in the morning. And then we’ll go check on the human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Frisk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFA64Eq2Fqs) is pretty hopeful that the underground will be better than the surface world!
> 
> Sans doesn't want any strays, but you know where strays are allowed? Our Tumblr, come howl at the moon.


	10. Déjà vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos & Zion: As always thank you everyone who has commented and kudo'd and read <3 Means a lot to us!
> 
> At the request of our good friend Mik we've decided to focus on Ice Wolf for this chapter! Enjoy lovely!
> 
> Earning Sans approval is to die for, right?

Frisk had spent the last six hours trying to navigate the demonic twisting tunnels back to the ‘main tunnel’ that Sans had shown them. No one had come for Frisk in the morning and Frisk was more than a little hungry. This world seemed dangerous, maybe there had been an attack of some sort? Frisk hoped Sans and Papyrus were okay. . . And that the whole thing hadn’t been a pain induced hallucination.

Frisk’s stomach rumbled loudly, as Frisk turned into another twisting tunnel. Maybe they should have just remained in their ‘room’. Probably, because now they were hopelessly lost. Sans had warned them about the tunnels, but the food left to them wasn't much. It seemed that this wasn't a hallucination because of the monsters they kept seeing and hunger pains screaming at them for food.

It seemed hopeless, until the tripped over the lip of another tunnel and down another tunnel entirely. Rolling down a slant until they bowled right into the skeleton brothers. Much to Sans’s dismay and Papyrus’s relief. Sans extracted himself from the tangle of limbs with a huff of annoyance.

“Well that's why we couldn't find them bro, they left their room.” He grumbled giving Frisk a level but slightly peeved look, almost like he hadn't wanted to find them. “I told you to stay put.”

“I- I’m sorry,” Frisk said ducking their head. “I was hungry and it’s been hours,” Frisk mumbled. “I was afraid something had happened, like an attack or something.”

Papyrus of course was more than happy to see them, even catching them in a boney hug as they both got up off the ground. He'd been so worried about Courier!

“I'm so glad you're alright! But please you must not wander until you know where to go! You got lucky and we found you this time!”

“LIke you’d be of any help, next time stay where we put you.” Sans rolled his eyelights crossing his arms over his chest. “Come on, we've wasted enough time looking for you already.”

Frisk smiled in Papyruses hug. For a skeleton, Papyruses hugs sure were warm and gentle, and not nearly as comfortable as Frisk might have first feared. This was actually kind of nice, now if only Sans wasn't so angry looking all the time. Maybe he was just upset that they couldn't find them, that would make sense. Sans just worried differently than his brother, he did seem like he wasn't the type for being touchy feely.

“This way Courier,” Papyrus said warmly, leading them down the tunnel, Sans’s grumpy look not improving in the least. Frisk giggled to themselves. Sans just must be a grumpy bones, then, right? Sans shuffled after the both of them as Papyrus lead them to the upper tunnels and outside again, rummaging through his inventory to hand Frisk a few bars of astronaut food.

“Here! We don't have a pet astronaut but you're a human so that's close enough I guess?” He hummed looking thoughtful.

“Oh? Thank you,” Frisk said with a smile. Did they think they were their pet? That was kind of adorable. Then again, they kind of were. It’s not like they were a monster like them or knew how to survive down here on their own. While usually Frisk should have found it demeaning, they knew Papyrus meant well, and well, had it been the reverse and a small skeleton had stumbled their way to Frisk, Frisk might have thought them a bit of a pet too. Not that Frisk had been in any kind of situation to have pets or help skeletons, when they hadn’t even been able to help themselves. 

“Now then! We are very late for our morning patrols Courier, please do your best to keep up!” He told them before marching off, long legs taking him a good few feet away in just a few strides. Sans sighed deeply before setting off on his own, the human was going with Papyrus today.

Frisk scrambled to keep up with Papyrus, giving Sans a friendly wave goodbye as they followed the taller of the two up the winding tunnels, and out into the snow. Frisk really needed to invest in finding a coat. Papyrus seemed to notice the other's shivering because he paused looking them over with a hum.

“Courier? Are you cold?”

“A- a little, but I’m alright,” Frisk said with a blink. No one had ever worried about their comfort before. They felt a wave of affection wash over them for the skeleton for his thoughtfulness. 

“Hmmm...that simply won't do! You could get sick!” he protested once more in his inventory, he handed them a worn looking coat that looked like it might've for Sans at some point.

“Here, try this, it's a little old but it'll do until we find you a proper coat.”

“Oh!” Frisk said taking the worn coat. “Thank you!” Frisk put it on quickly, wiping their eyes some. This skeleton cared more about them than any human ever had. The coat was still in tact and quite warm, a definite improvement.

“Think nothing of it Courier! It's just my old coat. It will do you more good than me!”

So it wasn't Sans, it had been Papyrus’s, now there was a funny thought. He was so tall but to think he'd been small enough to wear this coat. It had been the nicest thing anyone had ever done for them, maybe this really would be better than living with other humans. Papyrus was exceptionally sweet, Sans was grumpy but seemed harmless enough. The other monsters gave Frisk a wide berth but might warm up to them in time, they were a stranger to them right now.

Frisk smiled brightly, hugging the skeleton tightly. “Thank you Papyrus…” Frisk said softly, thanking him for far more than just the coat. 

“You are very appreciative Courier,” Papyrus observed, placing a hand on their head gently. “But,your welcome. Now let's go we have a lot of ground to cover!” 

And they certainly did, their rounds compared to Sans was much longer. Papyrus explained that his brother could not join them because he did not have as much energy as himself. So he took care of things closer to and inside the tunnels while he in his makeshift armor patrolled more ‘dangerous’ areas. They took a break at the entrance to waterfall so Frisk could rest and eat lunch.

“This is where our turf ends! Waterfall belongs to our friends Alphys and Undyne! You can meet them in a few weeks when they have their party!”

As they sat there and he explained, what looked like a pair of ghosts were floating around the outskirts of waterfall.

“Oh look! Hi Napstablook! Hi Mettaton!” Papyrus shouted giving them a friendly wave. Frisk stared in wonder at the white and pink ghosts. They looked like classic sheet ghosts over the humanoid specters often depicted in movies. The ghosts stopped mid air to turn towards them, calling back to the skeleton.

“Oh! Hello again Papyrus!” Called the pink ghost loudly, the other echoing in a softer tone but still loud enough to be heard.

“Mettaton and Napstablook help with that party I was telling you about!” He explained with a smile.

“I see,” Frisk said with a smile. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you two, my name’s Courier,” Frisk greeted the two ghosts. Despite the dangers this place was already better than home. Parties, friendly ghosts, talking skeletons, someone caring about them. Frisk wondered what a party down here would look like? Well, they’d soon find out.

“Oh my darling, are you a human?” Mettaton said, floating over to Frisk curiously. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen one of you!”

“I kinda hope to never see one again,” Frisk said with a small smile.

“We don't get a lot of humans down here, the last one was...at least seven years ago?” Napstablook offered thoughtfully as it floated over beside the pink ghost.

“I think so,” Mettaton agreed. “They didn’t last very long.”

“Well no, but they went to hotlands.” Napstablook reminded solemnly.

“Hmm, thats true. You best stay out of hotlands darling, no one lasts very long there! But I’m sure Papyrus the dearie is taking good care of you.” Mettaton said with a smile, at least, Frisk thought it was. Hard to tell with ghosts, really, but like Papyrus they seemed friendly enough.

“I will,” Frisk promised. Hotlands even sounded unpleasant. They were going to take a guess and assume it was hot, and Frisk hated being too hot. 

“Well we need to be going, it was nice seeing you again Papyrus darling!” Mettaton cooed before the pair left to return to their own duties.

“They seemed really nice,” Frisk said with a smile. 

“Yes! Most of our friends in waterfall are! You'll get to meet them all soon enough!” He assured Frisk with a smile and they continued their patrol reaching the tunnels around nightfall. Dinner consisted mostly of food made of fish, snails or canned human food. Sans didn't seem to be around though.

Frisk poked at a snail curiously, before taking a bite. It wasn’t all that bad really. “Is Sans busy a lot?” Frisk asked curious about the shorter quieter skeleton of the two.

Papyrus paused in his chewing to nod slightly, swallowing before giving a proper answer to their question.

“Yes, he is often busy. He has more to do than anyone else here.”

“What does he do?” Frisk asked curiously.

“Well when he’s not patrolling he has other duties to attend to, such as working with the other monsters in the tunnel system and making sure things go smoothly,” Papyrus explained. Frisk nodded thoughtfully. Sans did seem smart, Frisk was sure Sans would be a good problem solver amongst so many monsters?

Eventually he wandered back into the tunnels looking worse for wear, muttering a good night to Papyrus an look at Frisk before disappearing into what was probably his ‘room’. Papyrus sighed softly shaking his head.

“He's not very good at taking breaks.”

Frisk nodded in agreement. Frisk had nearly collapsed in the snow following Sans around yesterday, even after the mysterious light had healed their broken ankle. “You both work hard,” Frisk said giving Papyrus a smile. 

“We should probably get some rest too, there's always work to be done!” Papyrus beamed at Frisk. “I'm sure once you get used to everything you'll be able to help out more!”

Frisk nodded quickly. They wanted to help. Maybe once they started helping Sans would open up to them more and stop frowning at them so much? They hoped so, because they liked their new ‘family’.  
  


***

This was bad. Sans paced in his room, back and forth in front of the slabs of wood that served as a door. Papyrus was getting way too attached to his little pet. He’d already named it, he was feeding it, hell, he gave it his old coat!

This had to stop. Sans had to intervene before Papyrus grew even more attached. Get rid of the human now while it was still new before a friendship could blossom. If it hadn’t already, they’d spent the whole day together already. Tomorrow he’d try to lose it again in the snow, maybe if he was lucky an attack would happen.

The human could ‘accidentally’ get killed. _ So sad _ . That seemed like the best option. Knowing Sans’s luck tomorrow would be completely peaceful, he ground his teeth in irritation. All he could do for now was prepare himself for any chance he might get to dispose of the human.

Maybe they could fall off a cliff, get buried under the snow, get eaten by an elemental, get crushed by a tree, or drown in a river. There were so many ways their little human ‘friend’ could be disposed of. He could only hope tomorrow when it was his turn to scout with the human that something along those lines would happen. He’d just have to be patient until then, Papyrus might get attached but that didn’t mean it wasn’t possible to still remove them. It just meant he couldn’t do it on purpose, it had to be an accident. It was for the best really! Humans were nothing but trouble, the more he thought about it the more his soul churned. Scowling at himself for getting so worked up he shook his head, choosing to lay down instead of pacing all night over it. One way or another, the human would be taken care of.

***

Frisk was really hoping they could get to know Sans a little better today, and that they could offer some kind of assistance. Frisk really wanted to show that they appreciated all that the skeleton brothers had done for them. Taking them in, teaching them about the underground, feeding them, everything. 

So when they found their way to the main tunnel all on their own before it was even time to leave, Frisk was quite proud of themself. Sans didn’t even say anything about it, Papyrus however was ecstatic.

Well, at least  _ one _ skeleton appreciated their efforts.

“Very good job Courier! I see your learning the tunnel systems quickly!” Papyrus praised. 

“Thanks.” Frisk said softly.

“Today you’ll be patrolling with Sans, I need to go to waterfall for another trade run.” Papyrus explained, the three walking out of the winding tunnel into the harsh cold air. Sans didn’t look all that excited about it, he shrugged a little but didn’t say anything to Frisk.

“Well, we’ll see you later bro.” He waved at his brother as he headed off for Waterfall.

“Be good both of you!” He called back to them as he left, soon out of sight.

“Goodbye Papyrus, be safe! We will!” Frisk called waving at Papyrus and Frisk turned to Sans with a small smile. Frisk should be able to keep up much better now that their ankle wasn’t broken. Sans had already gotten a few feet by the time Frisk had even looked at them, it seemed he was in a rush like always.

“Hurry up.” He grumbled lowly not even sparing them a glance. Frisk frowned running forward to catch up with the short skeleton. For such a short person, Sans sure walked fast. A monster could be a person, right? Frisk thought so.

As they walked by the river Frisk paused to touch the strange glowing light again. They felt full of DETERMINATION by the idea of one day making friends with Sans. Sans had other plans.

This time they were in the forest to patrol, resetting traps to keep the area clear of dangerous monsters.

Frisk looked around the forest with wonder. How did trees even grow down here anyway? The evergreens were so beautiful and  _ tall. _ Frisk had never seen trees so big on the surface world. Frisk was half tempted to brush the lower branches aside and sit underneath the evergreen. They’d be completely hidden, it’d be their own little hiding spot. 

“Keep. up.” Sans gruffed. Frisk shot him an apologetic look stepping around a trap before running to his side. A grey squirrel chittered at Frisk angrily, it’s fluffy tail bristling and Frisk frowned at it. This didn’t seem to be a monster, but an actual squirrel.

“Can I set a trap?”

Sans stopped and looked at Frisk then over at the trap, as if considering this. Frisk hoped Sans would say yes. Frisk wanted to be useful and an important productive member of their new family. The trap in question was a complex one, Sans doubted Frisk could actually set it up without getting hurt or worse.

It had been triggered sometime last night, dust mixed with the snow underfoot. It was made up of long thick branches, carved to nasty points. They needed to be planted under the ground so that when stepped on they would spring up, impaling the unlucky monster.

“Sure, go right ahead.” Sans agreed easily, even sparing Frisk a smile. “Just be careful, alright?”

Frisk grinned and nodded. Sans actually smiled at them! Frisk knelt next to the spike trap trying to copy what Sans had done to an earlier one. He had pressed two of them down on the edges. Frisk stuck their tongue out while they thought, staring at the trap trying to figure out which the two were to reset it.

Frisk pressed down on the two they thought Sans had hit earlier and a searing sharp pain burst through their chest. The spikes had shot up impaling them in multiple areas, one right through their heart. 

Everything faded to darkness, and a deep distorted voice rang out sounding annoyed with them.  __

_ “ _ **_W_ ** **_HaT A_ ** **rE** **_Y_ ** _ oU  _ **_D_ ** **oIn** **_G HE_ ** **_re? Go B_ ** _ a _ _ Ck! _ **_”_ **

Two options appeared in front of Frisk in the endless darkness. Continue and Reset. Frisk frowned in confusion. They didn’t understand. Where were they? What did these options mean? They looked like buttons. They had to choose one? But where were they!? They had been impaled, hadn’t they!?

Did they die!? Was this the afterlife? Frisk looked around the endless darkness.

“H-Hello!?” Frisk called out. There was no reply, the afterlife sucked. Frisk frowned taking a hesitant step back from the buttons and they seemed to follow, this was so weird. Frisk took a deep breath and hit the CONTINUE button.

Color and sound immediately assaulted their senses as Frisk found themself at the glowing light by the river. Frisk frowned with a blink. What… what was going on!? Frisk turned to see Sans a few feet from them, as he had been when they had walked by the river the first time. 

They were heading towards the forest, just like they had been doing earlier. Sans still wasn’t waiting for Frisk either, what was going on? Frisk shook their head running to catch up with Sans. Everything was the same. They went to the forest to check the traps. Everything was happening the same way, Sans checked the traps the same way, angry squirrel that chittered at Frisk chittered again, everything was the same.

Sans was trying to figure out what was going on himself, doing everything he’d already done again. How did they end up at the river, Frisk had impaled themselves! He’d watched it happen! But they were alive and they had gone back to the river, he kept going as if nothing had happened.

Frisk paused to stare at an angry squirrel before looking back at the trap they had originally asked to help set. Yeah. Frisk wasn’t doing that again. Instead Frisk kicked the snow with their sneaker looking around warily. When they didn’t say anything about setting the trap Sans himself went about setting it like he had the rest.

“I told you to keep up.” Sans reminded Frisk as he kept going deeper into the forest

“Sorry,” Frisk said speeding up. They really needed to ask papyrus how his brother was so fast. Frisk swore Sans walked faster than Papyrus. Frisk had watched Sans set the last trap and felt confident that this time they wouldn’t accidentally impale themselves like a moron. If that was what had even happened. . . maybe the weird light thing by the river had given them some strange hallucination? That had predicted the future? Sort of? Frisk sighed. Frisk had no explanations.

“Can I try?” Frisk asked nodding at the new trap, that should be just like the ones before. 

Just like before Sans paused, considering before once more giving them a smile.

“Sure, go ahead.” He agreed easily, sparing them a smile. “Just be careful, okay?” The same exact line as before, even the same smile. Frisk smiled back. Okay, they’d watch Sans set the trap carefully. They weren’t going to get impaled this time! They were going to be useful and earn Sans’s approval. 

Frisk pressed down the two Frisk was sure Sans had pressed down on the last one and held their breath. The trap rumbled and sunk beneath the snow and Frisk sighed in relief. Sans nodded at them before he kept going, frowning now that his back was to them. That was different from what happened before, they didn’t know how to set the trap last time. What changed?

He was sure it had happened. Hadn’t it? Sans stopped the kid at another type of trap, this one was a hidden pit with spikes in it. It looked like some monster had fallen through their dust covering the spikes below. 

“What do we cover it with?” Frisk asked with a frown. “I’ll show you, we have to cover it in branches, and cover those in snow. Easy, come on.” Sans explained as he looked down into the pit beside them, patting them on the shoulder and accidently causing them to stumble in.

“Shit!” Sans swore as Frisk fell into the trap, once more impaled but by a different trap. Frisk couldn’t even scream as sharp metal pierced through their chest, face, and leg but the pain faded as everything else did, turning to black.

“ **SERI** **_ouS_ ** **LY?** **ALre** **_ADy_ ** **? G** _ O B _ _ Ac _ **K.”**

Well the strange voice said something different this time. Frisk frowned into the empty black void as the two same buttons appeared. Reset and Continue. They touched Continue and found themselves once more by the river, Sans was in the same spot, as were they and Frisk frowned. This was. . . so strange. Could they...were they invincible? Were they traveling back in time before their death? How was this even possible? 

“Hurry up kid.” Sans snapped. Sans didn’t seem to realize it was happening. Was Frisk the only one who could remember? Well, it was useful knowing that if they died they could come back. . . still Frisk had better careful. Frisk didn’t know how long this strange phenomenon might last. Not that they’d ever died before, but they were pretty sure it  _ wasn’t _ supposed to work like this. Frisk jogged to catch up at Sans, heading to the forest again, and frowning at the same angry chattering squirrel. That was going to get old. Hopefully they wouldn't die again. Frisk was sure Sans hadn’t meant to make them stumble. It was a good thing he didn’t remember or he’d have probably felt terrible.

Sans on the other hand was utterly confused, how did this human keep doing this?! They’d died twice and didn’t stay dead either time, this didn’t make a lick of sense. He’d killed a human before now, but it stayed dead, why didn’t this one stay dead? Maybe he needed to try something else, something besides impalement. As they made their way through the forest resetting the traps just like before, repeating both actions and words. It didn’t  _ seem _ like the human knew it was happening, he’d just have to keep trying.

Once more the pair found themselves at the pitfall trap. Frisk peered down at it across from Sans on the other side of the trap. “How do we cover it?” Frisk asked. The words were the same but the position different.

“I’ll show you, we need to cover it in branches and cover those in snow. Easy, come on.” He repeated without the pat to their back since they were across from him now. Sans wandered over to a tree gripping a long low hanging branch on one of the many pine trees. He summoned a sharp looking bone attack, but rather than white it was black. He used it to slice through the thick branch, tossing it on the ground before doing this again and again until there was a small pile at his feet.

Frisk smiled wide with a goofy grin, magic was  _ so cool. _ Frisk loved how Sans and Papyrus could just summon these bone attacks out of thin air. Frisk wondered if each skeleton monster had their own color bones? Papyrus white and Sans black? 

Frisk helped Sans layer the small pile of branches across the trap and the two covered the layer of branches with snow. Perfect, you couldn’t even tell it was there. Sans gave the human another nod before they were on their way again deeper into the forest. Where they happened onto another type of trap, this one was a little more, brutal.

“You can’t set these ones, you don’t have any magic.” He informed the human. Broken glass littered the snow around them, the remains of the previous traps. Sans pulled a number of glass bottles from his many pockets, lining them up in the snow. 

Frisk nodded looking at it curiously wondering how it was supposed to work. They certainly did not want to die to this one, it seemed vicious with all that broken glass. Sans stopped at each one, focusing his magic to fill each one and sealing it off, pressurizing the bottles.

“What’s it do?” Frisk asked curiously eyeing the bottles.

“Explode if anyone else touches them but me.” He explained taking the bottles and burying them in the snow, they would explode when they were stepped on.

Frisk grinned wide. That was so amazing! Frisk would never get tired of magic and all the things it could be used for.

“Watch where you step, it’ll be messy if you step on one of them.” He warned burying the last bottle and continuing on his way. Frisk nodded frowning at the snow carefully creeping around the area where they saw Sans bury the bottles. As Frisk followed Sans a sharp hiss went off. Frisk realized in horror that they must have stepped on one that hadn’t been triggered from before. Glass exploded around them slicing at their skin, tearing and ripping Frisk’s tender flesh, sharp pangs of agony shooting through Frisk. Sans swore loudly, caught of guard, as their body was torn apart by the combined magic and glass shards. Once more they plunged into darkness.

“ **_. . ._ ** **S** **_E_ ** **_Rri_ ** **_o_ ** _ USL _ **_y?”_ **

Frisk groaned, and frowned as the buttons appeared once again. This was getting so old, Frisk really needed to be more careful. They sighed and hit the continue button.

And once again they made their rounds starting at the river, Sans repeating himself, same actions, reactions, lines, down to the places he wandered off towards when he’d finished setting traps. It, was, all, the, same. And Sans didn’t seem to notice it at all, he just kept on going like this was the first time they were doing it. Internally however, he was absolutely  _ pissed _ .

Frisk for the most part copied their movements and lines, the ones that didn’t kill them that is, not seeming to realize in the least that they had died several times. Maybe subconsciously the kid was avoiding the things that killed them? If the kid remembered they would have said something by now, right? Kid was always talking, why would they keep quiet on this? 

What the hell was going on, and how could he keep this kid dead? When they got to the bottles The kid said the same lines but they were far more careful, creeping around giving the trap a wide berth. 

Frisk looked around curiously, looking a little wary. “We’re pretty deep in the forest, its so quiet out here,” Frisk murmured.

“Animals don’t last this far in. Just monsters.” Sans grumbled, leading them to a nearby cliff a long stretch of rock spanning it to an opposing cliff. But it was more than wide enough for them to cross easily. Frisk grinned looking down and around at all the scenery. Despite being deadly, (literally) the underground was quite beautiful.

“Come on kid, you gotta stop lagging.” Sans called from the middle of the stone bridge.

“Sorry,” Frisk said running across the bridge to catch up. Seriously, how did Sans walk so fast!? Frisk’s legs were longer! In their haste however, they missed the patch of ice and slipped, right off the bridge. Sans was once again swearing as he watched them fall to their deaths.

“ **D** **_O_ ** **_Yo_ ** **U li** K **E** **d** _ Y _ **_IN_ ** **G** **?”**

Frisk huffed at the invisible voice and grumbled. They had never died before in their life, and now, now they had died four times! Frisk smacked their hand into the continue button.

Once again Frisk found themself at the river and Sans a few feet ahead. Why did they always come back to this specific spot? It had to be the strange light, right? Like. . . a save point? 

“You coming kid?” Sans said his line the same as ever. Frisk quickly ran over to catch up, they was getting sick of this.

If Frisk thought it was getting old then whatever they were feeling didn’t hold a candle to Sans because he was seething at this point. The human wouldn’t stay fucking dead, impaled, torn apart, falling to their death, did nothing work?! And all his work kept getting undone, this was what, the fifth time he’d set this same stars damned trap? Oh how his hands itched to wring their flesh covered vertebrae.

Sans grit his teeth as the human said their lines and he said his. Set up the traps again. One after another after another. They made it to the bridge and Frisk walked slowly across. What would it take to make this kid stay dead? They had more lives than a freaking cat. Why couldn’t Paps have brought home a cat instead, a cat would be less noisy. More independant.

Frisk smiled at Sans as they finished crossing the bridge looking around curiously. “It’s so beautiful here.” Frisk sighed.  Sans rolled his eyelights. Beautiful and deadly, except for this human it seemed.

“Guess so. Come on, we still have a lot of work to do.” He huffed once again already way ahead of Frisk.

Frisk jogged to catch up pausing eyeing another shining light like the one by the river. Frisk walked over and touched it gently. Being in such a calm and beautiful forest, it filled Frisk with DETERMINATION.

“Kid! Come on!” Sans huffed and Frisk quickly ran over. Was it just Frisk or did he seem even more grumpy than usual? Luckily for Frisk and Sans’s sanity the rest of their patrol went off without a hitch. When they arrived back at the tunnel system Papyrus had already come back and was waiting for them.

Frisk sighed happy they had made it back to the tunnels finally and hadn’t died any more along the way.

“Courier! I hope you and Sans had a good time! Did you have fun?” Papyrus asked them excitedly, bounding over to greet the both of them.

“Went fine bro, I’m going to leave them with you while I get some stuff done, you know, the usual.” He told his brother with a smile before he disappeared into the tunnel with a wave.

“It was a lot of fun! The forest is so beautiful and I saw an angry squirrel and helped Sans set up some traps!” Frisk told Papyrus with excitement. Sans had even smiled at Frisk. Twice! Granted that might only count as once since it was at the same time and place, but, Frisk would take it!

“I am so glad you had a good time! Really? That is quite impressive! To think you would already be helping to reset traps, you are doing very well!” Papyrus praised with his usual beaming smile.

Frisk grinned wide under the praise and their eye caught a small light that appeared along the tunnel wall. Frisk walked up to it, fingertips brushing it gently. The fact that Papyrus was proud of them, it filled them with DETERMINATION.

Frisk smiled softly. Papyrus tilted his head at them wondering what they were doing over there by the wall.

“Is everything alright Courier?” Papyrus asked. Frisk nodded quickly. 

“Very well, I take it you have not eaten yet? Sans never stops to eat during his rounds, you must be hungry!” He inquired with a frown, hands on his hips as he gave Frisk a knowing look.

As if to answer for Frisk, their stomach growled and they blushed slightly before nodding. “Yeah, Sans is like a machine! I don’t know how he does it he walks so fast and he doesn’t stop and there are never any breaks.” Frisk said with a chuckle, did dying counted as a break?

“He just likes getting things done as quickly and as efficiently as possible. He isn’t one to waste time.” Papyrus explained leading Frisk through the tunnels. “Let’s find the both of us something to eat!”

Frisk smiled following Papyrus eagerly. As they passed a few rabbit monsters one mumbled hello and Frisk beamed. Progress! The locals were starting to warm up to Frisk! Sure they still mostly stared and avoided, but, one said hello! This was great! More of them greeted Papyrus and would sometimes give Frisk a nod. They smiled widely, they were starting to fit in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans you shouldn't play with them like that, Frisk was trying so hard to do good! You should be [ ashamed ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJkj3DgW8Y0) of yourself!


	11. A thousand ways to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk have a very long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: *pokes head out from hole in the ground* WE LIVE!!!!  
> So sorry for the very long hiatus!!!
> 
> Zion: I have no excuse, except life. And having no backlog to continue posting. xD

Sans gave a satisfied sigh. At least the human was with Papyrus today, meaning Sans would be alone and wouldn’t have to wait for their slow ass. He could actually get things done without the human crawling along behind him, asking questions, looking at every little stars damned thing, and dying.

Sans still didn’t know what the hell that was yesterday. Seriously, was it too much to ask for them to die and stay dead? He guessed so, because they were still very much alive and very annoying.

Sans rolled his eyelights checking the traps by the tunnel entrance. 

“Hello Sans!” Ice Wolf called cheerfully, stepping out of the tunnel and slipping on a patch of ice. Sans stared unamused as Ice Wolf yelped and fell onto his back. 

“How clumsy are you?” Sans demanded, shaking his head. How some of the tunnel dwellers survived this long, Sans had no idea. Ice Wolf groaned and slowly climbed to his feet.

“I’m...I’m usually not that clumsy.”  Ice Wolf mumbled, averting his eyes. “Guess its extra slippery today?”

“Mhm...” Sans rolled his eyelights highly unimpressed.

Ice Wolf again tried to brave past the patch of ice and with a surprised yelp, the wolf slipped again this time crashing right into Sans. The two tumbled down the slope slamming into a tree. A heap of snow and ice was knocked free of the tree from the impact falling on top of them ice and snow filling Sans’s sockets giving Sans a new definition of the term 'brain freeze’ as his entire skull and sockets laced with a sharp cold pain.

Sans snarled, trapped under the weight of the other monster. A string of muffled curses left Sans as Ice Wolf scrambled up to help the small skeleton out of the snow. But when he pulled on his arm to help drag Sans out, his arm popped loose. The weight of the snow keeping the rest of him where it was. More swearing came from the heap of snow as the skeleton managed to dig enough snow off his head, shaking it out of his sockets.

Directing his smoldering gaze to Ice Wolf who looked every bit like he wanted to run all the way to Waterfall, Sans growled lowly. Ice Wolf stammered apologies as he worked to dig the skeleton out of the snow, it didn't take that long but Sans was absolutely seething when he was finally free of the snow, snatching and reattaching his arm with a click.

“Go find something useful to do, I don't want to see you again today.” He ground out without looking up as he adjusted his arm to a line the joints properly.

“O-okay! Sorry, again!” Ice Wolf said before practically running away from the furious little skeleton.

Sans grumbled under his breath before smacking the back of his skull dislodging more snow from his sockets and hole his his mandible, throwing the bullet to jingle around his skull in the process.

With another grumble Sans went back up the hill to get back to work. Only for the world to shudder, once more finding himself redoing the trap he'd already set. 

“What-!?” Sans frowned only for Ice Wolf to slip  _ again _ and crash into Sans  _ again.  _ With a furious snarl Sans found himself tumbling down the same slope as before, being crushed once more under Ice Wolf as snow and ice lodged itself once more into his eye sockets and skull.

Ice Wolf scrambled up to help the small skeleton out of the snow again and like before when he pulled on Sans's arm to help drag Sans out, his arm popped loose. Sans snarled angrily, digging himself out of the snow ignoring Ice Wolf’s string of apologies.

What in the stars could that human be doing with his brother that was dangerous?!

“Get out of here!” He spat at Ice Wolf venomously. Ice Wolf turned tail and ran as Sans stormed off in search of his brother and the cause of this irritating problem. Only for the world to stutter again, Ice Wolf crashed into him again.  _ Again _ and again this happened, Sans could never avoid it either. There was never enough time to dodge out of the way, he lost track after the tenth time Ice Wolf slammed into him.

But by the last time this happened Sans had just given up, he'd have to wait until the kid stopped dying in order to track them down. He hoped they were suffering something horrible for making him relive this same infuriating event repeatedly. And if it wasn't, he was going to give them something worse to suffer until he wasn't angry anymore. 

***

After a quick breakfast of snails Frisk and Papyrus set out for the river. Papyrus was going to teach his new friend how to fish. Papyrus only brought a few plastic buckets and a few crude spears that Frisk was carrying.

“Now Courier, we will need to be careful, the river holds many dangers.” Warned Papyrus setting the buckets into the snow as he looked out over the river.

Frisk touched the light they had spotted their first day here before turning their attention to Papyrus with a smile. They hoped to avoid any mishaps today and continue to be useful to their new family. Traps hadn’t really worked out how they’d hoped so maybe this would go better.

“We need to begin gathering fish for our next trade in a few weeks, Waterfall’s fish population is now nonexistent thanks to dust. They only live up the river now.” He explained looking down into the dark water.

Frisk nodded thoughtfully. There certainly was a lot of dust down here, despite there seeming to be not many monsters. Frisk was still surprised monsters turned to dust when they passed away, unlike humans. It seemed more efficient. 

Frisk peered into the dark water curiously before running their fingers through the chilly liquid, a cold chill running through their entire body. Falling in would probably be a very bad idea, Frisk frowned spotting something moving just under the water, maybe it was a fish?

Frisk leaned forward to get a better look and shrieked as a small white dog leapt out and sunk its teeth into Frisk’s arm. Papyrus called to them just before the dog dragged Frisk into the dark depths of the freezing water filling their lungs with it as they thrashed wildly trying to break free, blood coloring the otherwise murky water.

The dog snarled releasing Frisk’s arm before lunging at their face and-

Frisk was surrounded by dark nothingness the disembodied voice that sometimes greeted them giving off a long suffering sigh.

Frisk frowned, they had been killed  _ again.  _ This time by a small white dog! What was a dog even doing in the water!? Frisk hadn't seen it when they and Papyrus had been approaching the river, how long could the darn thing hold its breath!? Frisk sighed and pressed the load button.

They found themselves back at the golden light with Papyrus who had just set the buckets down in the snow again. Just like with Sans everything was repeating itself, they really needed to be more careful. Papyrus seemed none the wiser that anything had happened. Making a mental note to avoid that part of the river where the dog had jumped out at them, Frisk sighed softly before they ventured to the other side of Papyrus who smiled at them.

“Are you ready Courier?”

“Yes.” Frisk said giving Papyrus a warm smile back. He really was such a sweet monster.

“Since you don’t have magic you’ll have to use these.” He held out the crude spear to Frisk, it was just a sturdy branch with a honed piece of jagged metal embedded into the end.

“Would you like me to show you how to use it?” He inquired unsure if the human had ever used one before or not.

“That'd be helpful,” Frisk said with a nod, “I mean, I know the pointy end goes into the fish but…” Frisk shrugged, they weren't sure if there was a certain way to hold the weapon or when to use the spear.

“Of course! If you’ll take the other one and stand over here I’ll show you what to do!” He assured them brightly, motioning for them to stand on his left side. Luckily it was the side away from where the dog had shown itself, so they didn’t need to worry about that.

Frisk quickly did as instructed, standing on Papyrus's left side and taking one of the crudely made spears in their hands before staring into the water below for fish (or rabid river dogs). Papyrus gave another smile before peering down into the dark water, waiting until a small school of fish swam near. Taking careful aim he thrust it down into the water with a splash, drawing it out again with a wriggling fish stuck on the end.

Frisk smiled wide and cheered, Papyrus was  _ so  _ cool! Frisk raised their own spear looking into the water to give it a try. Papyrus slid the fish off his spear and into the nearest bucket with a wet thud.

“Now you try Courier! You’re going to want to aim your spear where the fish is going to be, not where it is.” He instructed waiting patiently for them to give it a try. Frisk couldn’t help but smile, Papyrus was always trying to help them no matter what the task was. He was really becoming a good friend.

Frisk stuck their tongue out as they concentrated on the fish below, and they drove their spear down where they thought one of the fish were going to be. They must have been a little too eager in their thrust because Frisk fell into the icy water with a startled yelp.

“Courier!” Papyrus yelled as they were swept away by the current, he attempted to turn them blue but they were already being dragged down under the water. A sharp bite to their leg told them that the dog was back, and it was once more dragging them down to their death,  _ again. _

“ **_S_ ** **e** _ ri _ **o** **_usly_ ** **_?”_ ** The disembodied voice scoffed at Frisk and they sighed. They were really thankful that for whatever reason they could ‘load’ back to the ‘save point’. They had died in so many stupid and painful ways, it was nice to be able to have do-overs. They were also very thankful that no one seemed to know that they kept dying either, that would have been embarrassing.

“ **Co** **_u_ ** **ld** **_yo_ ** **_u m_ ** _ ay _ **be, t** **ry a lit** **tle h** **_ar_ ** **_d_ ** **er? Y** **_o_ ** **_u’_ ** r **e int** **_e_ ** _ rr _ **_up_ ** **ti** n **g** **m** **_y s_ ** **_c_ ** _ he _ **dul** **e** .”

“Who are you?” Frisk asked the voice curiously. “Do you know why I keep ending up here?”

**“** **B** **ec** a _ u _ **_se y_ ** **o** u **k** **e** _ ep _ **_fail_ ** _ i _ n **g a** _ t _ **_livi_ ** **n** g **, o** **_bvi_ ** **_o_ ** _ u _ s **ly** .”

Frisk frowned and glared looking around for the source of the voice. “I mean, why is it I can go back to before I died?” Frisk clarified.

“ **H** ** _o_** _w_ ** _w_** ** _o_** _u_ ** _l_** ** _d I kn_** _o_ w **? D** _o_ ** _y_** _o_ _u_ ** _t_** _hi_ **n** **k m** _y_ ** _l_** _if_ ** _e rev_** **o** lv **e** **s ar** o _u_ ** _nd y_** _o_ **u a** n ** _d yo_** _u_ ** _r d_** _ea_ **th** **s?** It **_do_** ** _e_** sn **’** **t.** ”

“You’re pretty rude.” Frisk mumbled crossing their arms. 

“ **Y** ** _o_** _u_ _s_ ** _ay_** **t** ** _h_** **at li** ** _k_** _e_ ** _it m_** **at** t **e** r **s** **t** ** _o m_** _e_ ** _, g_** ** _o lo_** ** _a_** **d y** **o** _u_ **r** fi **l** ** _e so_** y ** _ou c_** **a** ** _n die in m_** _u_ **ltiple** **w** _a_ _y_ **s**.”

Frisk grumbled and smacked their load button. They weren’t going to get any answers from this- guy? Disembodied voice? Arrogant entity? Whatever it was, it was  _ rude _ .

Frisk appeared next to Papyrus following him to the river once again. Frisk sighed quietly at least no one but the jerk disembodied voice knew they kept dying, which was embarrassing enough. Frisk was thankful Papyrus and Sans did not know. Frisk wanted to impress them, and well, repeatedly dying in their home was not very impressive.

***

By the time Frisk and Papyrus made their way back to the tunnels, Frisk had managed to get themselves killed at least twenty times. Frisk had simply stopped counting, so it had probably been more. They had been drowned by that horrid little dog at least seven times, a lumbering horrible water elemental had literally knocked the head from their shoulders with a beam of water, Frisk had met their end quite a few times at the end of their own spear, and some shambling horrible bunny monster had literally taken a bite out of them and then some. 

The worst death had been the last one. They had spent hours fishing, only for Frisk to slip on the ice as they entered the tunnels and crack their skull open, forcing them to go all the way back to hours before, and conduct fishing all over again. It had been terrible. Frisk made sure to save  _ after  _ they finished fishing just outside the tunnels on another glowing spark. Frisk glared at the patch of ice that had previously killed them stepping around it with a huff and following Papyrus into the tunnels. Well, at least now they were really good at fishing, Papyrus had been impressed with how quickly they had learned.

As the two walked down the tunnels, Frisk frowned. It was usually warmer when they entered the tunnels but it felt colder than the howling wastes outside as they came into the dining area where Sans was, facing Frisk looking exactly like Frisk expected skeleton monsters were supposed to look like in horror movies and video games. He looked like death itself, his eye sockets black as the void Frisk entered after they died, lacking the usual grey eyelights. His fists were clenched at his side, an aura of malice and ill intent seeming to choke the air from the room around them.

Papyrus frowned deeply at his brother, glancing at Frisk then back at his brother again. The taller skeleton monster hadn’t seen that expression in a very long time, it never meant anything good either. Papyrus rubbed his mandible in thought, what could possibly have set this reaction off? 

Frisk frowned looking at Sans curiously. They had never seen Sans this angry before. They wondered what could have happened while they were gone?

“Hello Sans.” Frisk said giving him a smile. Maybe some cheerfulness would ebb some of the other’s anger?

“We caught lots of fish!” Frisk said. Which was true, after so many deaths Frisk became a pro in ‘no time’. Sans’s eyelights rekindled only for him to scowl at Frisk, he didn’t even say anything to his brother as more monsters filtered into the dining hall for dinner. Sans let a slow sigh before pinching the bridge of his nasal passage and slipping into his usual seat at the table.

Papyrus gave his brother a concerned look and sat next to him.

“Everything alright?” Papyrus asked softly. “There wasn’t another attack was there?”

Muffet, a formidable monster in charge of half of Hotland’s denizens who weren’t dusters, (and some who were) occasionally sent waves of monsters to claim the snowy lands they resided in. So far, there small group of monsters had pushed them back with heavy casualties. There had been a period of peace however, reigning over the last century or so. But very recently that had changed without warning.

Frisk glanced at the two curiously. Attack? What kind of attack?

“ _ No.” _ Sans bit out icily out both hands resting on the table, his rage from having been nearly crushed by Ice Wolf at least a dozen times today barely contained. All because of that stars damned human Papyrus  _ had _ to bring home. Why couldn’t they just stay dead like other humans?

Papyrus wisely fell silent knowing nothing he could do or say would calm his brother’s ire. Sans would just have to calm down on his own. Frisk wanted to ask about the attacks but it didn’t seem like Sans was in the mood to talk about anything, they didn’t want to press their luck right now. Overall their luck today had been absolute shit, it was better not to tempt fate they decided.

Ice Wolf took a seat next to Frisk, greeting them kindly. Frisk smiled and said hello back. Frisk was really happy the other monsters were starting to interact with them. At first it had just been Papyrus and Sans, and Sans always seemed distant. That was just his way, perhaps? As they began eating Frisk took no small amount of pleasure in being able to eat the fish that had led to their demise countless times. Who was laughing now?

Apparently it was the fish because as they swallowed one of the larger bones got caught in their throat, causing them to choke. All of the monsters at the table looked directly at Frisk except for Sans, who dropped his skull into his hands uttering something too quiet for anyone to hear.

Once again they found themselves in the dark nothing after their death, facing the two buttons and of course that oh so wonderful disembodied voice.

**“S** **Eri** ** _O_** ** _US_** _ly_ ** _!? D_** o **Y** ** _O_** ** _u REA_** _li_ ** _Z_** E **It** **h** _a_ _S_ ** _BE_** **en** **t** **H** **E eQ** ** _UI_** _vA_ ** _L_** **E** **nT o** _F_ ** _29_** ** _Ho_** _U_ **R** **s w** _IT_ ** _h a_** ** _L_** L **yo** ** _UR_** ** _RELo_** _ADi_ ** _n_** **G** **!?** **bU** ** _T o_** _n_ ** _LY E_** ** _iG_** _H_ **t HO** _u_ ** _RS H_** ** _A_** _vE_ **_Act_** _U_ _a_ ** _llY_** ** _pA_** ** _SS_** _e_ **d!?** **W** _h_ ** _O chOK_** _e_ **s** **o** ** _n A f_** ** _I_** _s_ **H b** **O** ** _N_** ** _e an_** ** _y_** _Wa_ ** _Y_** ** _s_** **?!”**

“Oh, shut up! No one asked your opinion anyways!” Frisk countered, fed up with the voice that taunted them every time this happened, it wasn’t like they were doing this for fun! Dying wasn’t a fun process! Before they could make some kind of snide, rude remark Frisk hit the reload button. Sighing as they ended up back outside the tunnels with Papyrus again, this time they would be careful of the fish bones.

Down in the tunnels Sans was about ready to outright murder the human himself, even if he risked Papyrus seeing him do it. His already worn thin patience so very close to snapping on him.

As Papyrus and Frisk walked back down, if possible Sans looked even  _ angrier _ than last time. Was Frisk’s mind playing tricks, placing their own frustration about their many deaths on Sans? Probably, no one had seemed to notice any difference whenever they ‘reloaded’ so the chances of just one monster knowing seemed pretty slim to them.

“ _ I’ve had it with you human.” _

Papyrus frowned deeply at his brother, glancing at Frisk then back at his brother again. Before Frisk could greet Sans, as they had the last time, the malicious aura around Sans seemed to intensify and sharp jagged black bones burst from the ground spearing through Frisk’s chest.

“Courier!” Papyrus cried out in shock and Frisk groaned staring at Sans in disbelief as their vision failed them and everything faded into darkness. Once again, they were in the void. Sans had killed them.

_ Sans _ had killed them!?

Laughter immediately echoed around Courier.

“ **O** **_H_ ** **_h_ ** **E’** s  **_SO_ ** **PI** **_Ss_ ** _ E _ **D** **.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Oh boy, [Sans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYdx5yxDJd4) is mad :)
> 
> Zion: Only a little bit!


End file.
